Cold Hearted Orb
by MutantC
Summary: Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar work to find Emma and Adam, who they know are not dead...but things are not always what they seem,
1. Default Chapter

This story does take place in the third season, but, it takes place the way I saw things. This is two months after the explosion..  
  
I don't own em.  
  
Shalimar lurked through Sanctuary. She moved slowly, aimlessly. It was 3 AM and for the fifth night in a row, she found it impossible to sleep. As she wandered past Emma's room, she paused. That door had not been opened since the day they laid Emma's memory to rest and carved her name in Stormking Mountain. She lingered by the sealed door for a couple of minutes, took a deep breath, released a deep sigh, and continued on her endless plight. She knocked on Brennan's door but got no answer. She used her feral sensitive hearing to detect his breathing; she heard none. Shalimar gently knocked on Brennan's door and pushed it open. She was slightly relieved but somewhat dismayed that she found the room empty. 'At least he didn't die too,' Shalimar thought to herself. She backed slowly from the room and proceeded towards the lab. As she approached the lab, she heard some noise coming from the dojo. As she rounded the corner she saw Jesse. He was fighting a hologram and for some reason, getting his ass kicked. Shalimar knew that Jesse had been doing this lately. He had gotten into the habit of turning off the safety and turning the skill level up to 9. The holograms couldn't hurt him, though, not really. But, for some reason, this seemed particularly real. As Jesse hit the floor and phased to miss a club-like blow from the hologram, Shalimar yelled for the system to end the program. The hologram disappeared before she could look back up and Jesse lay breathing hard, flat on his back on the floor.  
  
She approached Jesse in the dojo. "Hey! What's up?" she asked as she sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Why did you turn it off? I was just getting the upper hand," Jesse said through his breath as he sat up and took the towel that Shalimar offered. "Those new holograms that Adam was working on are too real. You can actually feel them."  
  
"Yeah right," Shalimar quipped. Jesse looked into her eyes as she did this and thought he saw a smile. He hadn't seen her smile ever since .  
  
"Hey, Jesse, have you seen Brennan? He's not in his room and." Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse replied. "I sent him out about an hour ago. He should be checking in soon."  
  
"Not again, Jesse," Shalimar signed. "You have to stop this."  
  
"No, Shal. This time seemed more concrete than the last. The signal was stronger this time!" Jesse explained.  
  
"Jesse, listen to me. It has been two months since she died. She's gone, Jesse and so is Adam, you have to face that eventually."  
  
Jesse got up and proceeded down the stairs of the dojo refusing to listen to Shalimar. She followed and talked. "Jesse, don't you think I miss them too?" Jesse could hear the whimper in her voice and he turned to meet her. He caught her arms and pulled her closely.  
  
"Shal, I really do not think they are dead. Come on, do you feel that Emma is gone?" Shalimar turned and shook her head. She hated it when Jesse did this. "Shal, do you? Because I don't. I still feel her Shal! Don't you?"  
  
Shalimar looked up at him and whispered, "Yes."  
  
"Now look, they took her body away so fast, Shal. And when we tried to claim it, they wouldn't let us. Hell, they wouldn't even let us see it!"  
  
"I know, Jesse, but maybe her parents."  
  
"Her parents!" Jesse exclaimed while letting go of her and proceeding to the lab. "Shal, her parents didn't even know where she was, let alone be able to claim her body. They probably don't even know that she's dead."  
  
"Where did you send Brennan this time, Jesse?"  
  
Brennan was passing by a gas station when he heard Jesse come over the comlink. "Yeah, Jesse."  
  
"Brennan, have you found anything?" Jesse depended so much on Brennan the past few months. He was like a brother to him. Brennan also had been willing to do anything for Jesse. He knew that Jesse had been hurting since the explosion. He missed Emma. Jesse and her had been starting a relationship and Brennan knew that not only did he lost her to the explosion, but he lost Adam. Adam had been more of a dad to Jesse than his own had and now, he lost them both. Brennan didn't feel particular sorrow at the loss - he felt guilt. He was angry. He didn't make it to acceptance yet and sadness on the grief ladder. Brennan never got past anger. He never had been able to.  
  
"No, Jesse, sorry man."  
  
"I was so sure this time!" Jesse exclaimed as he leaned on the computer and slammed his fists on it. Shalimar rubbed Jesse's back. "I'm so sorry sweetie," she comforted.  
  
"Hey Jesse," Brennan came in over the comlink. "I think I'm gonna stay out awhile, man, OK?" Brennan pulled his car into the parking lot to the bar where he first met Emma. Brennan had been coming here a lot lately.  
  
Jesse didn't answer. He just walked away and headed for his room. He left Shalimar standing in the lab with her head down and her hands on her hips.  
  
Lexa was standing in the entrance in the dark, just out of sight. She'd watched the whole thing. 


	2. Chapter two

Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing. For those of you tracking Come out and Play, I will write for that this weekend as well so watch for an update.  
  
Lexa turned around and snuck back into the bach communications lab where Adam had always made his quarters. Shalimar heard her and turned quickly enough to see her moving. Shal's eyes flashed feral as she felt her pack threatned. She hadn't felt comfortable ever since Lexa had entered their lives; she didn't trust her, and this latest sneaking around didn't make Shal feel any better about her. Shalimar decided to go out to where Jesse had sent Brennan. Deep down inside she didn't think Emma was dead, either. Her feral sense would be better able to pick up clues. If Emma or Adam had been there, Shal would know. She grabbed her leather jacket and headed out to her bike.  
  
Lexa watched Shalimar leave on the security camera, then she contacted her shadowed friend. After a couple of moments, a shadowed figure appeared on the screen. "Yes," was all the sound that came.  
  
"We could have a problem," Lexa said with a tone as cold as the blood that ran through her veins. "They are trying to signal them and the molecular is going to find them. What should I do?"  
  
"Watch them. If they make contact, that is all the better for us. Maybe they will find them for us. In the meantime, keep working on the plan, Lexa. Now is not the time to get cold feet."  
  
"My feet are always cold," Lexa quipped. She smiled as she turned off the screen. She traced her finger around a small box on the desk. She looked at the security camera that was tuned to Jesse's room. She watched him as he took his shirt off and enter his bathroom. She like watching Jesse. She turned the monitor off and tuned in on Brennan's comlink. She set the heartrate monitor to alarm and crawled back into her bed. The monitor would go off if Brennan's heartrate increased for any reason. She closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
XXX  
  
I dark-clad man entered the dusky room silently with his newest charge closely behind. He turned on a dim light and looked at the frightened creature. She was about 20 years old and scared out of her mind. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry, now, you're safe. They can't get you. OK?" The frightened woman looked up and shook her head. "My name is Adam Kane and I am going to protect you." The girls eyes glowed ice blue in the darkened room and flashed when they quickly met the gaze of the young woman standing behind the man. "This is Emma, she's going to help you calm down," Adam said as he got up and walked over to the telephone. Emma looked at the woman, smiled and gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
XXX  
  
Brennan entered the bar and shook off the cold. People always noticed him when he walked into this bar - but this time, no one was there. It was 3 AM and he used his powers to get inside. He made his way to a back room behind the bar where he found Tommy. Brennan kicked him as hard as he could. Tommy got up with a start. "B-Brennan! What the hell?"  
  
"No, but that is where you are going to go tonight if I don't get some answers right now!" Brennan yelled.  
  
Tommy grabbed his glass of water that was by his bed and pathetically threw it at Brennan. Brennan just shook it off when it hit him in the face. He looked up at Tommy with a look of disgust and said, "You shouldn't have done that, Tom." Brennan formed a tesla and threw it at Tommy. He screamed when he hit the floor.  
  
"We can do this all night or at least until you fry," Brennan seethed.  
  
"OK, OK!" Tommy cried. "I'll tell you what you want to know just don't do that again OK?" Tommy pleaded.  
  
Brennan grabbed the coil out of the air and it disappeared in his closed fist. "Talk! Where's Emma?"  
  
XXX  
  
Emma walked back to Adam's room when she had finally gotten the woman to go to sleep. She sat down on the bed next to Adam, who was working feverishly on a laptop computer. He looked up as Emma sat down. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be OK. When do we move her?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, I just got in touch with Sal from underground 11. He is going to take her tomorrow from the bar."  
  
"This sure was a lot easier back at Sanctuary," Emma said.  
  
"I know, I know," Adam replied. "Emma, you know we can't go back there." Adam looked into Emma's saddened eyes. They were so innocent but had seen far too much to ever be safe again. "Emma, you know the Dominion has the others. I told you, as soon as I figure out a way to get the destabilizers out of their bodies, we can be together again. Until then, Emma, she could kill them in a second and she will. No, Emma, we have to keep working underground protecting New Mutants from the Dominion. We will just keep hiding them and I will keep trying to get information on the weapons, OK?"  
  
Emma was crying now. She just couldn't bear sensing so much pain from her friends - especially Jesse. Every now and then she would enter his thoughts while he slept and lay with him in his dreams. It was comforting and soothing. She missed him terribly and her loss was killing him. Emma looked back up at Adam and whispered, "OK, Adam, but hurry up. They are not well."  
  
Adam looked at Emma and shook his head. "Go check on Lisa, and then try and get some rest, OK?"  
  
"OK," Emma said. She got up slowly and walked out of the room. Adam returned to his work on the laptop looking more frustrated than ever.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar pulled her bike into the parking lot of the bar and noticed that the door to the establishment was slightly ajar. "Oh Brennan," she whispered as she got off her bike and went inside. Just as she entered the door, though, she heard someone yell and then a gun shot. She hid behind the bar as she heard footsteps coming out of the room. Then she heard a voice that she prayed she would never hear again.  
  
"Get rid of the body," Eckhart said to one of his men as they exited the room. "Then get back here right away. We have to find out what he told Mr. Mulwray."  
  
"Yes sir!" the man said as he ran back into the room. Eckhart looked around and then his image faded away. Shalimar couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Eckhart was alive and coming and going in the form of a hologram. That's when it hit her - this whole time Brennan had thought that he killed Eckhart in the factory that day. She now realized that it was just a hologram and Eckhart was very much alive! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It really helps me to know you all enjoy the story. I will keep going.  
  
Emma lay in bed. Every night since the explosion she would run the entire series of events through her mind trying to make sense of how everything went so wrong so fast. She could never make any sense of any of it. Adam hadn't told her everything yet, and she wasn't sure that she even wanted the answer. Adam had so damn many secrets! As she drifted off to sleep the events began to play again..  
  
"Adam!" Emma heard herself yell. "Emma, hold on!" she heard Adam yell back. Then, front out of nowhere, an intense light and horrible explosion and suddenly, she was falling. She woke up with men above her saying that there was nothing they could do. Her ring fell off. She was screaming at the top of her lungs but could not hear herself. She thought she heard Shalimar yelling her name, "Shalimar! I'm here! Shalimar?" but Shalimar did not answer. Then someone covered her face with a sheet. "What the hell is going on?" Emma screamed - again to no avail. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the back of a van. Her hands were tied and she was lying on the floor. Her head really hurt. She saw Adam lying on the floor of the van next to her. She tried to call out his name but her mouth was tied. She tried to enter his mind using her powers but she couldn't. She somehow knew Eckhart had taken her and Adam. Her memory then slips to an image of Adam standing over her. How? She wondered. I thought we were both caught, she thought to herself. Then she sees Eckhart standing behind Adam asking him how she is doing. Adam is actually talking to him! How? "Adam, Adam why?" But then the man isn't Eckhart at all but someone who looks like him because Emma feels nothing but concern from this man and other genuine feelings. She is so confused. Then, she finds herself lying with Jesse back at Sanctuary. Her heart rate begins to level back out and she feels safe once more. Jesse rolls over and there are tears in his eyes. He asks her softly, "Why, Emma, why did you leave me?" He is crying now. Emma can do nothing but cradle him in her mind. She rocks his mind gently in the comforting cradle of her mind, soothing him, until he eases back into a restless sleep. Emma takes a deep breath and manages to recede back to herself and lay in her cold bed alone. A single tear flows down her cheek as she weeps.  
  
Adam stands in the doorway of Emma's room as he listens to her anguish. He, too, runs the events through his mind on a daily basis.  
  
He knows that they cannot remain separated from the rest of MX for much longer. The Dominion would eventually kill them all. The mole they planted named Lexa was one of the early monstrosities that Eckhart and Breedlove created. They created the mutation in her mother's womb and Lexa was born without a conscience - much like Gabriel became. But Lexa, Lexa was different. She was an early stealth with no morals. She always worked for the highest bidder and right now, that bidder was the Dominion.  
  
Adam walked back to his computer and typed in the address for the database that he had been working from. He looked at the email he had received from Dominique, the self-proclaimed leader of the Dominion. The email was so simple.  
  
"Adam,  
  
This is Dominique. I am certain you remember me. You and Mutant X are finished. The New Mutants can no longer be allowed to exist. The experiment has been called back. You are to report all of your data to Nalcon Industries and hand it over to a man by the name of Maxwell Sand. Bring your Team, Adam. They too are to be extinguished. On Tuesday, you are to report to Novum Island - you know where it is.  
  
Do not violate this order, Adam.  
  
Adam received this email the day of the explosion. He thought that he could find Max and reason with him. But Eckhart must have also received the same emails - but obviously earlier than he did. That is why he was doing what he was doing. He knew that he could no longer wait if the experiments were being called back. Adam thought back to that fateful day. How he found Emma in the van - barely alive - in a psionic state. How he tried to get to the others but got captured instead. Thank God Max came around and helped he and Emma. But the others - she found them back at Sanctuary right after the explosion. They had already injected Brennan at the site and managed to get the others while supposedly treating their injuries. He should have gotten to them sooner! Now the Dominion had all of them. But the worst part was they didn't even know it.  
  
Adam looked at the screen and the serum used to set up the destabilization. He thought back to what Max had told him about Lexa. Adam brought Lexa's email up on the screen again. He noticed the date - exactly one week following the explosion:  
  
Adam,  
  
We know you and Emma DeLauro are not dead. You are to report with her to Novum Island by Dec 1, 2003 at 10AM. You are to turn over your data, Adam. If you do not comply, the rest of your Team will be extinguished one by one starting with Mulwray. This noncompliance will not be tolerated. If you attempt to warn Mutant X in any way, they will all be extinguished immediately!  
  
The cat is in the cradle, Adam.  
  
Lexa.  
  
Dec 1 was exactly one week away. Attached to the email was the formula for the serum. It was almost like a game they were playing with him. Adam knew what he had to do. He had received an email from someone else in the past few days. He brought that one up and read it again:  
  
Adam,  
  
I know you are not dead and by now, you must have figured it out that I am not either. I believe we both staged our deaths quite well - you with slipping your ring to a homeless person - really Adam, that was the best you could do? And I, well, let's just say Mr. Mulwray had the opportunity of a lifetime. We have both hidden ourselves from the Dominion for now, Adam, but it is only a matter of time. We both want the same thing, you know - we want New Mutants to live and the technology to continue - we just want it for different reasons. But, that is no matter right now. Adam, we need each other to defeat the Dominion - you know that as well as I. We are both very busy people and don't have time for games. Contact me, Adam. We really must talk.  
  
Mason  
  
Adam slammed his fist on the laptop and closed its cover.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar made her way back to Sanctuary as quickly as possible. She had to tell Jesse and Brennan what she saw. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thanks for the reviews. This is really how I saw season 3 and I am sorry it isn't going this way. R&R but most of all enjoy and imagine! Still don't own anyone  
  
Brennan couldn't believe what Tommy had told him. He knew that Emma wasn't dead. She had always maintained a connection ever since they met years earlier. They were the only family each of them had before they met Mutant X. Tommy and Emma had a connection as well but Brennan never really knew what it was. It was OK as long as Tommy didn't hurt her and he never had except for a few days before the explosion. Emma had been going back and forth to the bar for a couple of weeks. Brennan didn't know why but he wasn't really that concerned. He and Emma had a pact; if one of them was in trouble or thought trouble was coming, he/she would tell the other. That was the way it was. Every now and then Brennan didn't listen to her, though, and unfortunately, this was one of those times and Brennan absolutely hated himself because of it.  
  
Brennan was still in deep thought as he pulled back into Sanctuary. He had to tell Jesse and Shal what Tommy had told him. As he snuck into Sanctuary, there was one person he was trying his hardest his to avoid, especially after what he learned tonight. It was about 5AM and unusually dark and quiet. He thought he would make it to Jesse's room unnoticed - he was wrong.  
  
"Brennan!" Lexa called from behind him. She had been stealthing him ever since he walked in the door; she had been waiting.  
  
Brennan nearly jumped out of his skin he was so startled and immediately held a tesla coil as he whipped around to face his newfound enemy.  
  
"Whoa Sparky!" Lexa quipped. When Brennan didn't back down, she immediately went on guard. "Brennan, it's me, Lexa" Lexa said trying to get him to trust her.  
  
"Stay away, Lexa," Brennan warned, "I swear to God I will kill you. Jesse!" Brennan yelled trying to wake him up.  
  
"Brennan, stop it! What is wrong with you?" Lexa asked, still trying to rescue what was left of her cover.  
  
Brennan looked at Lexa with a look of disgust. He spat his words with a voice that mirrored his feeling of distaste, "Nothing, Lexa! Nothing that killing you won't help to repair." With that, Brennan threw a charge at her. Unfortunately, she was ready for it, and dodged just in time. She threw a laser back at Brennan and hit him in his right side. Brennan screamed in agony as he hit the floor clutching his side.  
  
Jesse awoke with a start when he heard Brennan scream. "Brennan?" Jesse said quietly to himself as he listened to make sure it wasn't a dream. When he heard Brennan cry out again, he flew out of bed and hit the ground running. "Brennan!" Jesse yelled again and again as he ran down the hall in the direction he heard Brennan. When he rounded the corner of the lab, he saw Brennan on the floor with blood beginning to pool around him. He slid to his knees as he approached him. Brennan looked up at him when he reached him and tried to warn him to get away. "Jesse, Lexa - careful."  
  
Jesse looked down at Brennan shaking his head completely puzzled. He was having difficulty taking in the scene that he was watching - then, it was too late. Lexa came up behind him. "Jesse! I'm so glad you're here, get away from him - he's crazy!" Jesse looked at Lexa and then back down at Brennan who was barely conscious. "What?"  
  
"He attacked me, Jesse. He came in late and I came up behind him just to tease him and he turned around and hit me with a tesla coil. I shot back in instinct - Oh God! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Lexa began to cry for effect.  
  
"You shot him?" Jesse gasped. He looked back down at Brennan and now understood why the blood was coming out of both sides of him. "You shot right through him!" Jesse told her in disbelief. "We have to get him to a hospital!" Jesse exclaimed as he began to put his arms under Brennan to pick him up. "Help me, Lexa!"  
  
Lexa walked up to Jesse. "Always the heroic one aren't you, Jesse?"  
  
Jesse looked at her and shook off her comment, "Lexa, help me!" Jesse pleaded with her.  
  
Lexa was unresponsive to his pleas. She just continued to walk up to him with her arms crossed at her chest shaking her head. "Jesse, Jesse, you had such potential. The Dominion liked you. It's too bad you hang around with filth like him!" Lexa spat.  
  
Jesse had Brennan in his arms and looked at Lexa. "Lexa, I don't know what the Hell you are talking about but either help me or get the Hell out of my way!" Jesse was furious. He couldn't believe Lexa had shot Brennan and now was saying all of this crazy stuff.  
  
Lexa intentionally blocked his exit. "Nope, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Jesse." With that, Lexa pulled out a weapon and shot it at Jesse. Jesse attempted to mass but was not fast enough. The dart from the weapon embedded itself deep in his right shoulder. He dropped to his knees and lost Brennan from his arms at the same time. Brennan hit the floor hard. Jesse tried to break his own fall but to no avail. His head landed on Brennan as he lay unconscious on the floor. Jesse was fully conscious but unable to move. She had paralyzed him.  
  
Lexa observed her work and shook her head. "Great," she said to herself. "Now what do I do?" Lexa walked over to the two of them and used her foot to push Jesse off of Brennan. Jesse rolled off like a limp doll. There was nothing he could do but watch. His head rolled in the direction of Brennan and Lexa. Lexa knelt down by Brennan and laughed. Jesse was absolutely screaming inside. He was yelling at the top of his lungs for the bitch to get away from his best friend. In his mind he was vowing that he would kill her if she hurt him again.  
  
Brennan was starting to wake up again and beginning to moan. He was calling Jesse's name. Jesse was trying to answer him, comfort him, and tell him he was there. But he couldn't; Lexa had made certain of that.  
  
Lexa grabbed Brennan by the hair and forcibly turned his head to look at her. She smiled at him in his angst. "Brennan, Brennan, Brennan, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"J-Jesse," Brennan managed to spit out.  
  
Lexa just smiled. "Your friend tried to help you but he had a small accident."  
  
Brennan gasped when he realized that he didn't see Jesse. "W-what did you d-do to him?" Brennan managed to ask.  
  
"Oh, let's just say he's paralyzed with fright, Brennan." She threw his head back to the floor as she forcibly rolled him over onto the side that wasn't injured. He got to face Jesse. Brennan cried out when he saw Jesse lying on the floor. He looked dead except his eyes were wide open and unblinking. "JESSE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Brennan yelled at the top of his lungs as he struggled against his captor. Lexa noticed Brennan's strength returning and stood up and kicked him in the kidneys. Brennan yelped before he passed out.  
  
Jesse just looked on. A single tear rolled down his cheek and hit the floor.  
  
Lexa looked back down at Brennan and held a laser in her hand. Jesse was absolutely terrified at what she was going to do. He struggled against his own unresponsive muscles trying to get them to move; but to no avail. All he could do was watch.  
  
Lexa ripped off Brennan's shirt to observe the damage. It should have bled more than it did for the size of the hole it left in him but the laser had cauterized most of the damage as it burned its way through. She began cauterizing the remaining major bleeders with her lasers. When she was finished, very few were left bleeding and she decided that it would keep him from bleeding to death for the time being. Then she drug Brennan up the stairs of the dojo and came back for Jesse. She grabbed him roughly and dragged him into the dojo as well. She activated the security so they would stay put and turned out the lights.  
  
Lexa exited the dojo area and returned to her quarters. She had to contact her employer and let them know the latest news and see what they wanted her to do next.  
  
XXX  
  
Emma woke up in a panic. She felt pain all around her and a sense of incredible fear. She knew something was terribly wrong with her friends. Instead of waking Adam, Emma decided that she would just look in on her friends. Maybe she was wrong. She sat down on the side of her bed with both of her legs crossed in a yoga position. She placed her hands, palms up on either knee and concentrated. She tried Jesse first. Emma was noticeably disturbed by the images that returned to her. Jesse was in great fear and turmoil. When she felt Brennan, all she felt was pain. Emma began to cry and went to Shalimar next. Her emotions were high when she slammed into Shalimar's mind.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar was just about back at Sanctuary when she felt like she was having a stroke. She pulled the bike over to the side of the road and threw her helmet off her head. She gripped the sides of her skull and screamed out in agony. As she regained control of herself, a calming effect came over her. It was a feeling she hadn't had for a while and began to cry when she realized what or rather, who, it was. From deep within her mind, Shalimar heard a woman's voice whisper her name. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I am glad you are enjoying it. As long as you like, I will keep going. Chapters 4 and 5 have been added since Thanksgiving so read 4 if you missed it.  
  
Jesse lay looking at Brennan. It made him feel better to be able to watch him breathe. He kept rhythm with it in his mind as he watched his chest rise and fall - breathe - breathe - breathe. He found himself breathing with him. It was passing the time. Slowly, he was realizing the mobility returning to his large muscle groups. It was still frustrating, though. He mused how it felt similar to when his legs always fell asleep when Emma would put him in weird positions during meditation lessons. They always felt like useless stumps - not performing the way you told them to..Emma. Jesse took a deep ragged breath when he thought of her again. God how he missed her. He thought of Brennan again and Adam, himself being locked here. How did things go so wrong so fast? A year ago they were all so happy! They were fighting Eckhart, but they were still happy. Now, Emma and Adam were God knows where, Brennan was hurt - he didn't know how badly, he was trapped by Lexa who was planning God knows what, and Shalimar - where the hell was Shalimar? Just then, Jesse heard Brennan cough. Jesse managed to raise his head off the floor a bit and whisper his name.  
  
"Brennan?" Jesse whispered, taking care not to say it so loud that Lexa might hear. "Brennan," he said a bit more forcefully.  
  
Brennan attempted to roll in the direction of Jesse's voice. He yelped and started panting as he did so.  
  
"Easy Brennan," Jesse warned.  
  
Brennan opened his eyes and looked at Jesse. "J-Jesse?" he asked tentatively. "Jess, is that you? Are - are you OK?" he gasped in pain and whimpered.  
  
"Yeah, Bren, it's me. I'm OK. I just - I just can't move very well. Lexa shot me with a tranquilizer of some sort." Brennan moaned and tried to sit up. He needed to inspect their surroundings. He froze when he got about halfway up. "Oh God!" he cried as he dropped his head back to the floor of the dojo.  
  
"Brennan, stay down. You're hurt. Lexa shot you and you lost a lot of blood." Brennan just lay there panting and listening. "She put us here in the dojo and activated the security. We're trapped until I'm able to move freely again. How do you feel? Are you dizzy at all?"  
  
"No," Brennan breathed. "I'm fine, Jess. I just - I just have to sit up." Brennan tried to rise again and cried out. He stifled the rest of his cries as he made it the rest of the way to a sitting position. He was breathing really hard. He placed his hand on his wound and looked down at it. He clutched it and breathed in and out in controlled shallow breaths. He looked over at Jess and slowly made his way over to him.  
  
"Jess, can you move at all?" Brennan asked as he placed his arms under Jesse's head and tried to lift him. Brennan's side began bleeding again as he strained to move Jesse. He ignored it.  
  
"Bren, watch yourself, you're bleeding again." Jesse said in alarm as Brennan got him into a sitting position. He propped his up against the wall of the dojo. Brennan held his side again and doubled over on himself and rocked back and forth slightly. He looked at Jesse. "Do you know how long we've been here?"  
  
Jesse sat propped up with his arms positioned oddly in his lap. "About two hours, I think," Jesse replied.  
  
"Where's Lexa?" Brennan asked. "And, have you seen Shal?"  
  
Jesse had closed his eyes to rest them. They stung from being frozen open so long. "I don't know. She left the dojo and I couldn't see where she went. I haven't seen Shal at all. I told her, though, that you had gone out on a signal search."  
  
"What?" Brennan asked, "When?"  
  
"Right about the same time you called in. You told me that you didn't find anything and you were going to stay out for awhile." Jesse replied with his eyes still closed.  
  
"It must be almost 7AM. If she were here, Jess, she would have been up by now, unless."  
  
"No unless, Brennan," Jesse replied opening his eyes this time. "We had a bit of a fight and she asked me where I had sent you. I bet she followed you after I went to sleep."  
  
"Jesse, I have to tell you what I learned. Although, it isn't as much of a surprise anymore considering what Lexa has done to us." Brennan replied.  
  
"What are you talking about, Brennan? How did this happen? Why did Lexa shoot you?"  
  
"She's working for this group called the Dominion," Brennan began. Brennan looked at Jesse and surveyed him wondering if he was ready to hear this information. He continued.  
  
XXX  
  
Lexa was waiting for a response from her superiors. She was not supposed to reveal her intentions this early. They still needed Mutant X on their side in order to use to try and find DeLauro and Kane or at a minimum, use covert operatives in other business. But now, it looked like all they would be good for was as bargaining chips. She decided to walk back out to check on her prisoners.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar couldn't believe Emma was communicating with her in her mind. She couldn't believe she was alive! "Emma?" she thought in her head.  
  
"Yes, Shalimar. It's me." Emma responded.  
  
"But how?" Shalimar actually whispered out loud. "Emma, how? I thought ."  
  
"I know what you thought, Shalimar, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. Adam told me I couldn't contact any of you for your own safety."  
  
"Adam?" Shalimar asked excitedly. "Adam," she swallowed as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "Adam is alive?"  
  
"Yes," came the reply. Shalimar fully cried now. "Why?" she pleaded with Emma, "Why did you do this to us?"  
  
"I'll explain everything, Shalimar. Just, come and meet me."  
  
"Emma," Shalimar was regaining her composure and used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face. "Emma, you were never able to communicate telepathically before. How are you doing this now?"  
  
"Shal, my powers can do a lot of things that none of you know about. That is part of the problem. Shal, meet me at the Hotel Freemont out on Route 59. I am in room 129. Shalimar, don't tell anyone. You have to come alone."  
  
"What about the others?" Shalimar asked, "They miss you so much!"  
  
"No, Shal, something has happened. They are in danger. You have to come now." Emma warned.  
  
"What? What kind of danger?" Shalimar was alarmed.  
  
"Shal, just come. I can't stay like this much longer. I am getting tired. Just come. We will help them. Shalimar, please, I can't be alone anymore!" Emma cried.  
  
Shalimar looked in the direction of sanctuary and her eyes glowed feral. "I'm coming, Emma," she whispered. "Hold on guys." She grabbed her helmet and climbed back on her bike. She peeled back onto the road in the opposite direction of Sanctuary on her way to the outskirts of town.  
  
XXX  
  
Brennan was about to tell Jesse about Tommy and Emma when he heard Lexa's heels coming towards the dojo. "Jesse, she's coming." 


	6. Chapter 6 reformat

Sorry it took me so long. I had finals. I am back now.. where was I?  
  
Upon hearing Lexa's footfalls, himself, Jesse looked toward Brennan who was lying back down onto the floor. Jesse was regaining quite a bit of his movement but did not want to reveal that to Lexa quite yet. He lay back down onto the floor and pretended to be unconscious.  
  
Lexa stepped into the control room and began to walk up the stairs of the dojo. She looked at Brennan, who was in a different position than when she left him. She noticed a newly formed small pool of blood around him as well. She just shook her head in distaste and looked over at Jesse. His eyes were closed. She crossed her arms across her chest and swaggered back down the steps of the dojo. "What a waste," she said out loud as she exited the room.  
  
Jesse made certain she was gone and looked over at Brennan again. "Brennan, she's gone," Jesse whispered. "Tell me, what happened."  
  
Brennan did not attempt to sit up this time. He just lay on his back clutching his side. He rolled his head in Jesse's direction and began.  
  
"Jesse, Emma."  
  
"What about Emma?" Jesse interrupted.  
  
Brennan rolled his head back and looked straight up at the ceiling of the dojo. He rolled it back in Jesse's direction and hoped he was ready for this. "Jesse, Emma is alive." Jesse sat up now and stared directly at Brennan, who was working hard to get past his pain in order to inform Jesse. "Jesse, listen, I don't know how long I'm going to make it, here, so just listen. Do you remember Tommy from the Step Off Bar?"  
  
"He was your friend."  
  
"Yeah," Brennan partly laughed. "He was Emma's too. Back before you ever met her, she and Tommy, well, they were an item, Jesse." Brennan noted the look of hurt on Jesse's face and continued. "She didn't have anything to do with him after she met Mutant X, though, OK? They were just friends after that."  
  
"Brennan, didn't he try to kill you?"  
  
"Yep, funny thing about my friends, huh?" Brennan laughed. "As it turns out, Emma has been going there ever since the explosion. Tommy has been helping her and Adam get supplies and hide people."  
  
"What?" Jesse asked in disbelief. "Why? Adam?"  
  
"I know, Jesse, just listen. I knew that it had to be Tommy. We were getting too many signals and hits off of her from the old haunts. I acted on my hunch last night and went to see Tommy."  
  
"Did you find Emma?" Jesse asked, excited now.  
  
"No, Jesse, I didn't find her. But Tommy told me what was going on. That's why I came back here to get you and Shalimar. But I was too late. Someone must have tipped off Lexa that I knew."  
  
"Knew what, Brennan?" Jesse said softly, realizing that Brennan was now experiencing great difficulty and distress.  
  
"About the Dominion, Eckhart, and Adam. A long time ago, Adam and Eckhart worked together."  
  
"For Breedlove." Jesse interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, for Breedlove," Brennan continued. "But Breedlove was not alone in mutant research, Jesse. There were others attempting as well. Adam was trying to cure people and Eckhart was trying to cure the world. He figured that the perfect race of mutants would equate to a perfect army of world leaders. He wanted stable psionics backed by stable moleculars, ferals, and elementals. Eckhart wasn't alone in that quest. He told Adam one day about what he was after and that there was a new sponsor interested in Genomex. They were known as the Dominion. Adam didn't want anything to do with world domination. He just wanted to cure people and got worried when he realized that Eckhart had been working on the project with a different goal the whole time. Adam wanted out."  
  
"So he escaped," Jesse continued.  
  
"Right," Brennan responded. "But he didn't have enough money for the research alone and then Eckhart killed Breedlove."  
  
"What?" Jesse exclaimed. "Brennan, how do you know all of this?"  
  
"I knew from before. Adam told me, Jesse. I knew Breedlove, and when Eckhart had me, Thorne told me quite a bit. I demanded the truth from Adam when I joined the team. What I didn't realize was that he lied to me."  
  
"Who lied? Adam?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, Adam said that he had the money, himself. That wasn't true. He had begun to receive funds from the Dominion. Jesse, Adam has been shuttling mutants to the Dominion. Their goal is to determine how to stabilize the new mutant DNA. I imagine that Adam was doing this only for the mutant's own good. Without care, they were destabilizing and self- destructing. But he didn't say any of this to us. I wondered, though, that since we were destabilizing, weren't they as well? But I didn't think too much about it. I didn't want to believe that Adam was doing something so wrong. But it is the only thing that makes sense."  
  
"Why did he take Emma, Brennan? Why won't she come back to us? Who is Lexa?" Jesse was overflowing with questions. He didn't want to believe what Brennan was saying but was having a difficult time disbelieving. It made sense.  
  
"The Dominion wants Emma. She is the only psionic that is apparently stable. They want to know why. As it turns out, the Dominion informed Adam and Eckhart that they were calling back the money, that they had everyone they needed except for Emma. The rest of us were to be turned over for placement into stasis. They wanted to dissect Emma. Adam wouldn't have it and Eckhart couldn't. Eckhart had his own customers who needed armies as well as his need to heal himself. So, they apparently launched the plan at Naxcon. Adam wanted it to look as if he and Emma were killed so the Dominion would stop chasing them. He planned to come and get us out as well on the beach but the Dominion reached us first, or rather, Lexa did. I guess she has some sort of control over us but I am not certain what that is yet. Anyway, it kept Adam from rescuing us. And Eckhart, well, he had the same plan. He faked his death, Jesse. I didn't really kill him. It was a hologram."  
  
Brennan began to gag and cough in pain. He couldn't talk anymore. Jesse worked his way over to him and cradled his head in his arms. "Oh my God, Brennan. Lexa is here as our captor?"  
  
"Yeah " Brennan responded. "I am not certain who tipped her off. But someone did. It had to have been Tommy." Brennan lay there breathing. He struggled against unconsciousness. Jesse was wiping the sweaty hair from his head in attempt to soothe his pain.  
  
"Jesse," Brennan continued, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this before, but Adam asked me not to. It's why I always fought him, Jesse. I didn't trust him completely. I didn't trust him with all of you. That is why I was so quick to believe you that they weren't dead." Brennan began a serious chain of coughs that brought Lexa back into the room.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar pulled her bike up to the Hotel Freemont parking lot and looked for room 129. She approached it cautiously. She didn't trust what was going on but if Emma was here, she needed to find her. Shal's feral senses immediately got a strong familiar hit as she came close to the entrance to the room. Suddenly, the door flew open and Emma grabbed her in her arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really keep me going. I am glad you all like the story. I, too, wish season 3 would have gone this way. Anyway..  
  
Jesse looked up from Brennan as Lexa stormed into the room. She immediately ran up the steps of the dojo and looked at him and Brennan. Jesse noted the look of concern on her face and it confused him.  
  
"Shit! Is he dying?" Lexa yelled at Jesse.  
  
Jesse slowly stood up. He was still not in complete control and he struggled to balance. He stepped in front of Brennan, who was now in a varying state of delirium, in order to protect him. "I don't know, Lexa. But unless you allow me to take him to a hospital, he will! What the hell is wrong with you, Lexa? You've lived here with us. We trusted you! And now you do this?" Jesse was furious. He knelt back down by Brennan when he heard him moan. "Look, Lexa. I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you want! And you know what? I don't give a damn. I just want to get my friend out of here and to a hospital. I don't care if I ever see you again! Just let us go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jess," Lexa replied. She crossed her arms and sauntered back down the steps of the dojo. She looked over her shoulder periodically as she spoke. "You see, you may not give a damn about who I am, and frankly, I don't give a damn about any of you. But the people I work for - and the people you work for - do." She smiled a devilish smile as she finished her last sentence. She knew that would raise a reaction from Jesse.  
  
"Listen, Lexa. I work for Adam. I don't know whom he works for, nor do I care. But I do what I do for Adam and my friends, Lexa. No one else."  
  
Lexa wasn't pleased by this response. It should have drawn a greater reaction. Now she was curious about how much he knew. She whipped around and charged back up the steps of the dojo. Jesse stood back up - more certain of his balance now - and stood at the wall of the dojo to meet her.  
  
Lexa searched Jesse's eyes with dismay as she stood there. Her face was a mere inches from his - separated only by the invisible, impenetrable fortress wall of the dojo. Jesse smirked when he saw her distress. For once it appeared he had the upper hand. "What do you know about the Dominion, Jesse?" Lexa seethed.  
  
"Enough," was all Jesse said. Then he smirked again.  
  
Lexa was even further infuriated. She threw a laser light at the wall where Jesse stood. It bounced off but not before painfully blinding Jesse. He screamed as he shielded his eyes. He bent over holding his face. He staggered and fell to his knees. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse screamed.  
  
Lexa smiled, turned, and headed back down the steps and out of the control room.  
  
Brennan had heard Jesse scream. He crawled over to where he was. "Jesse, l-let me s-see." Brennan breathed.  
  
"I'm alright, Brennan," Jesse replied. He uncovered his face. His skin looked like it had a bad sunburn and his eyes were watering, but he looked OK.  
  
"Can you see?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse replied. "It just hurts. I closed my eyes when I realized what she was about to do but the light even went through my eyelids." Jesse continued as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well, you have one hell of a sunburn!" Brennan said as he lay back against the wall of the dojo. He inspected his wound again and cringed.  
  
"How do you feel?" Jesse asked noticing Brennan's discomfort.  
  
"This really sucks, Jess," he replied. "God, man, how are we gonna get out of here? We can't wait for the Dominion."  
  
"Lexa threw a laser at the wall over there." Jesse said, pointing at the stairs of the dojo. Maybe she weakened the structure." Jesse got back up and shook his head. He opened his eyes widely and stretched them. He closed them tightly and opened them widely again and rubbed them. He inspected the wall with a phased arm.  
  
"Jesse, be careful," Brennan warned.  
  
"It's OK, Brennan, I know what I am doing." At that instant, Jesse phased his entire body and disappeared into the wall.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar was elated. She could not believe her eyes. She held Emma at arms length and inspected her. It really was her!  
  
"Where have you been?" Shalimar asked through tears. Emma was crying too. "I was so sad! Emma, I thought you were dead! We had your funeral. Yours and Adam's! Why did you do this, Emma? Why?"  
  
Emma peered outside and performed a broadband range inspection before closing the door and locking it. She needed to make certain that no one followed Shal to her location. After she was satisfied, she looked back at Shalimar and smiled. She took her hand and led her into the room. Shalimar sat down on the bed next to Emma and hugged her one more time. They sat there for about a minute before Emma broke the embrace. Shalimar was still wiping tears from her face when Emma began her explanation.  
  
"Shalimar, how much do you know about Adam's past at Genomex?"  
  
Shalimar was puzzled. She searched Emma's eyes and slightly shook her head as she spoke. "Why?"  
  
"Because Shal." Emma took Shalimar's hand in her right hand and stroked it with her left. She traced around Shalimar's ring and noted that she no longer had one.  
  
Shalimar looked down at Emma's hands and back up at Emma. She sniffled and then spoke. "OK, let's see, um. Adam worked for Breedlove with Eckhart and a few other scientists on genetic manipulation. He was trying to cure diseases and ease human suffering. Eckhart went nuts and there was an explosion and Adam had to get everybody out. Genomex didn't want anyone out free so they started rounding up New Mutants and placing them into stasis."  
  
"Shal, did you ever wonder where Adam got all the money to keep Sanctuary going?" Emma asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Adam was wealthy. It was his money." Shalimar noticed Emma's expression. "Wasn't it?" she continued.  
  
"No, it wasn't." Emma got up from the bed and walked to the side of the room. She looked back at Shalimar and crossed her arms. "Shalimar, I have learned a lot about Adam and who funded the projects and why since I have been on the run."  
  
"On the run?" Shalimar asked, shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, Adam and I have been on the run ever since the explosion. It turns out that Adam worked for these people called the Dominion. They are the same people that Lexa works for."  
  
"Emma, how do you know about Lexa?"  
  
"I told you, I have learned a lot. The Dominion was funding Adam's research and helping him stay out of Eckhart's hands. They were also funding Genomex and the GSA. They were playing Adam and Eckhart against each other. They needed one of them to develop the cure."  
  
"The cure for what?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"For the instability in our structures. The Dominion wants to run the world and they need an army to do it. They also need psionic leaders in place at the highest power countries in order to communicate what they need for each other. But the psionics were all limited in their powers and until recently, were destabilizing rather than growing."  
  
"You haven't destabilized, Emma." Shalimar said.  
  
"I know. That's why they want me." Emma replied. Just then, Emma looked at the door. "We have company," she told Shalimar.  
  
XXX  
  
Adam got back to the hotel room that he and Emma had been staying in after dropping off their latest New Mutant for safekeeping. He fumbled with the lock on the door. As he opened it, a hand reached out and grabbed his. The hand turned into a body and blond hair smothered his face while its owner embraced him tightly. Adam put his arms around her and looked up at Emma, who was standing by the bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry so long on the update. Here we go.  
  
As Lexa re-entered her control room, she was greeted by an urgent call waiting for her on the viewphone. She hesitated slightly, knowing who it was. She looked back in the direction of the dojo and tried to rehearse what she was going to say. Dominique would not be happy about this latest turn of events. She sat down, let out her breath, and answered the call.  
  
"Lexa, what is this all about?" the shadowed figure inquired.  
  
"Um, Dominique, sir, there has been a small development here that you need to know about," Lexa replied nervously.  
  
"What kind of development, Lexa?" Dominique seemed agitated and Lexa squirmed in her chair.  
  
"Both Mulwray and Kilmartin know about the Dominion. I currently have them locked up in the dojo. Kilmartin is fine but I don't think Mulwray will survive the day. I had to neutralize him when he got back to Sanctuary last night. He attacked me. Someone told him about us." Lexa sat there in silence after her update. Dominique said nothing. He just sat there. "Sir?" Lexa inquired.  
  
"You said that Kilmartin remains healthy?" Dominique finally replied after letting out a large sigh.  
  
"Y-yes," Lexa replied, "he is a bit bruised and worried about his friend. I tranquilized him in order to capture him but he has regained use of his body since then." Lexa was sitting a little straighter in her chair now. She was convinced that she had done the right thing by sparing Jesse. The Dominion liked him. They knew about the growing relationship between him and Emma and thought he could be useful to them as a bargaining tool. Mulwray just spelled trouble for them and they intended to kill him anyway.  
  
"Lexa, I want you to separate Kilmartin from Mulwray. Where is Ms. Fox?"  
  
"I don't know where she is. I have been trying to track her on her com link this past hour but she must have removed it for some reason."  
  
"Do you think she knows?"  
  
"No. Mulwray was looking for her. I eavesdropped on his conversation with Jesse a while ago and neither of them knows where she is. Sir, I can separate the two of them but what do you want me to do with Mulwray?"  
  
"Allow him to extinguish, Lexa. The Dominion is not interested in him. He has already begun to destabilize and is a loose cannon. I don't trust him. Kilmartin we can reason with."  
  
"You don't want me to test our weapon on him, sir?"  
  
Dominique cast his head down in thought. "Lexa, I prefer you wait. Keep him in control and wait to capture Ms. Fox. We may be able to use the weapon in front of both Kilmartin and Fox to convince them to join our side. If they watch their friend destabilize because of his powers and expire in great distress, they may be convinced to join us in our quest to find a way to stabilize them all."  
  
Lexa smiled and nodded her head. "Great idea, sir. I will keep you updated from here. In the meantime, do you want me to work on Jesse to try and convince him that we are working for his best interests?"  
  
"Of course. I will contact you soon Lexa. Notify me when Fox shows up." Dominique's image disappeared from the screen. Lexa smiled and stood up. "Oh this will be fun."  
  
XXX  
  
Adam broke him embrace with Shalimar and held her away from him so he could look at her. He shook his head and told her she shouldn't be here.  
  
"Adam, Emma filled me in on everything! You should have trusted in us, Adam. We could have taken Lexa out if she was bad." Shalimar turned to Emma. "She is bad, right?"  
  
Adam escorted Shalimar back to the bed and had her sit back down with Emma. Adam moved the desk chair to face both of them and sat down. He leaned forward resting his hands in his lap, outstretched in Shalimar's direction. Shalimar reached out and placed her hand comfortingly on top of Adam's and smiled. Adam looked up at her and snickered. It really was so good to see her again. He then looked over at Emma who just smiled at him. He grinned at her in such a manner to say that she was in trouble for this. He then looked back at Shalimar and spoke. "How much has Emma told you, Shalimar?"  
  
Shalimar glanced at Emma and looked back at Adam before she responded. "Well, not much, really. I just got here before you came, Adam. But I do know about the Dominion and their research funding. Adam, why didn't you tell us? We would have understood."  
  
Adam was obviously ashamed. He looked at Shalimar and then back at Emma. He knew that Emma knew more than he told her. Her powers were so strong. Emma cast her eyes at the floor - full knowing that Adam had never told her about that.  
  
"Well, I might as well tell you both everything that I know. It is going to take awhile, though. So let's say we all three go out and grab some breakfast and coffee while I fill you in?"  
  
"That sounds great, Adam! I am starved." Shalimar responded. Emma looked at Adam and smiled. She rose and took his arm in hers and took Shalimar's in her other and escorted both of them to the door.  
  
XXX  
  
"Jesse?" Brennan whispered. "Jesse!" Brennan was nervous. Jesse failed to reappear on either side of the wall after phasing into it. He heard Lexa's footsteps approaching. He didn't know what to do. He struggled to his feet in attempt to fend off Lexa if he had to. "Jesse, if you can hear me, Lexa is coming." Brennan warned.  
  
Brennan gained enough energy to hold a tesla coil in his hand as Lexa made her way up the stairs of the dojo.  
  
"Cute, Brennan," Lexa stated when she observed his pathetic attempt at self- defense. "A few minutes ago you could barely move, now you want to fight?' she laughed at him. Then she looked around and it occurred to her that Jesse was missing. Alarmed, her voice filled with urgency. "Where is Jesse?"  
  
Brennan smirked then. He wished he knew but was not about to lead on. "Wouldn't you like to know? He escaped, Lexa," Brennan replied.  
  
"No way!" Again, Lexa prepared to fire a laser off. Brennan shielded himself away this time, remembering what she had done to Jesse. He looked back at her after she was done and prepared to throw the coil.  
  
"Brennan, won't that bounce back and fry you?" Lexa mocked.  
  
Brennan looked down at it and hoped that it would not. He secretly hoped it would somehow release Jesse from the wall. He looked back at Lexa. "Well, after what you have done to me, Lexa, that doesn't much matter now does it?" And with the last word, Brennan threw the coil. The entire dojo lit up with electricity. It crackled around the dome. A scream echoed through its walls and Lexa was catapulted down the steps. Brennan flew back, himself, from the force of the blast and landed with his head crashing against the floor. Jesse emerged from the wall, flew across the control room and crumpled against a far wall. All were left unconscious. 


	9. Chapter 9

OK, sorry for the delay. I had severe blocking. I think it is better now. Let me know if you all want me to continue.  
  
An intense throbbing in his head wakened Jesse to his latest reality. Lexa was apparently working for the bad guys and trying to kill them; Shalimar had disappeared; and Brennan was trapped in the dojo with a hole through his body. He knew he had been trapped in the dojo security and he knew that a massive force of electricity had somehow released him. Beyond that, he knew nothing. He struggled to open his eyes. His head hurt so badly that he didn't know if he even wanted to open them. He thought about just lying there. At least then he could pretend nothing had happened to his team. Emma and he would still be together, Shal would not be missing, Brennan would still be alive, and Adam ... His mind trailed off when he thought of Adam and the thought of Brennan dead gave him added energy as well. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes. They were blurry. He clenched them shut and tried again – still blurry. God his head hurt! Then, one last time, he opened them and left them open. Slowly, they adapted and clarity began to resume. He breathed slowly and attempted to take in his barely visible surroundings. He thought he saw Lexa lying at the bottom of the dojo stairs. He looked around and did not see Brennan anywhere. A strange fog was lifting overhead. Jesse struggled to his feet and stood leaning over with his hands on his hips as he coughed away some phlegm that had accumulated in his throat. When he was finished, he straightened his back and slowly walked toward the dojo. He attempted to contact Shalimar on his ring. "Shalimar?" Jesse whispered. "Shalimar?"  
  
Jesse proceeded in silence toward the dojo. If Shalimar had heard him, she did not answer or at least he could not hear her answer. He had no clue what Lexa had done or how much damage she had caused. Jesse stopped at the control desk and turned off the dojo security. He didn't see anything change on the dojo but believed that it had turned off successfully. He needed to try and reach Brennan to see if he was still alive. The dojo was the last place he had seen him. Jesse looked over at Lexa lying on the floor. He didn't trust the idea of going into the dojo again. What if she was feigning unconsciousness and waiting for Jesse to go into the dojo again. She could turn the security back on and trap him again. But he had to get to Brennan. From the looks of things nothing was moving in the dojo and he was so badly injured. Jesse walked over to Lexa and pushed her with his foot. He was ready to phase in an instant if he noticed movement from her. Nothing. He pushed her again. He began to yell Brennan's name. "Brennan!" He looked toward the dojo and then back down at Lexa. "Brennan?" he yelled one more time. He thought he heard a groan come from the dojo. This gave him some hope. "Brennan! Brennan, if you can hear me, take it easy. I am on my way. I just have to make sure Lexa can't hurt us again." Jesse knew that he could not leave Lexa lying on the floor unchecked while he went back into the dojo to get Brennan. He leaned down and picked her up off of the floor. He was still ready to phase at the slightest indication that she was awake. He saw none, however, and began to carry her up the stairs of the dojo. When he got high enough, he began to careen his sight over to where Brennan lay. He had not answered Jesse and Jesse wasn't even certain whether he was still alive. Jesse quickly placed Lexa on the floor of the dojo far along the backside and ran quickly over to Brennan. He knelt down nest to him all the while facing Lexa's form to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Brennan?" Jesse said gently to his friend as he noticed to renewed bleeding and his friend's paled complexion. He checked for a pulse and was elated when he found one. "That's it, Brennan. Just stay alive a little longer. I will get us some help." Jesse took his jacket off and covered Brennan with it. He looked back over at Lexa and ran down the stairs of the dojo to the control desk. He went over to the control desk and flipped some switches. He isolated the individualized chambers and switched on the chamber in which he had placed Lexa. A quick flash of light and the perimeter monitor told Jesse that he had successfully isolated Lexa from Brennan and had her secured in a 10 by 10 isolation chamber. He ran back up to Brennan and placed his right arm under his shoulders and his left under his knees and lifted. Jesse grunted as he picked up his friend who outweighed him by at least sixty pounds. Brennan was bulky and big and Jesse wanted to be extra careful to prevent any further harm. Brennan stirred when Jesse began to walk down the steps. "It's OK, Brennan, almost there." Jesse comforted him while he brought him down and lay him down on the floor by the control desk. Jesse was about to switch on the main control and leave Lexa when his conscious got the best of him. He had never killed anyone before and could not bear the thought of leaving Lexa in the dojo where she could die if no one found her. He looked down at Brennan and thought about how he should kill her after what she'd done. He thought of how Brennan and Shalimar probably would not give it a second thought if either of them were in his shoes right now. But he wasn't them and he could not just leave someone like that. He ran to the kitchen and quickly returned with two gallons of water, a bowl and several boxes of oatmeal. He ran up the stairs and placed them in the center of the dojo. He ran back down and to the control desk. He switched on the main power and a flash indicated that the entire dojo was once again isolated. He switched off the independent isolation providing Lexa with complete access to the rest of the dojo. She had enough water and food to last her for a week. He had also placed a deck of cards in the dojo to keep her busy. That was more than she had given he and Brennan and it was enough to place his conscience at ease.  
  
Brennan began to stir again after Jesse switched on the dojo. Brennan was always capable of feeling surges of electrical energy and the dojo's supply gave him a bit of a zap as he lay on the floor. The pain hit him as he began to come to and he cried out at the intensity. Jesse looked down at his friend and frowned when he saw his pain. He knelt down next to him and tried to keep him from moving around too much. Jesse knew that they had to get out of there. He knew that the Dominion would likely come and he had no idea how long that would be. He looked down at Brennan and thought about the wheelchair in the lab. While Jesse ran to the lab to get some medical supplies and the chair, a stirring of life began to emanate quietly from the dojo. Lexa was awake. She crawled to her knees and saw Jesse as he left the room on his way to the lab on the other side of the compound. Lexa saw Brennan lying by the desk. She shook her head and checked her power. "Still got it," she whispered as she clenched her fist dissipating a laser in her hand. She looked at Brennan again and around her. She noticed the water and food in the middle of the dojo and smiled at the innocence of her captor. She managed to get to her feet and began walking toward the stairs. Her glare was fixated on Brennan who was himself attempting to get to his knees and hopefully up. He managed finally to get himself into a kneeling position. As he looked up for something to use to hoist himself to a standing position, he noticed Lexa standing on the top of the dojo with a laser ball rolling in her hand. Brennan sat back on his haunches and attempted to form a ball of electricity in his hands. He was far too late as Lexa through an intense laser in his direction.  
  
Jesse ran into the room just in time to see the event take place. With utter disbelief, he saw Lexa throw her load and with absolute horror, he watched Brennan hit the floor. The light was so intense he had no idea whether it hit Brennan or if he dove to get out of the way. All he knew was Lexa was not contained and she once again had the upper hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks U guys. I am glad people are still reading. Meg, I won't kill Brennan – not yet anyway.  
  
Jesse didn't know what to do. He dove behind the control desk on the other side of Brennan. Brennan was in the open and unprotected. He also wasn't moving. "Brennan," Jesse whispered while trying to get his head around the desk enough to see him. "Jesse, I'm OK," Brennan weakly responded. "I moved in time." Brennan began coughing then. "Brennan," Jesse whispered, "try not to move, she'll notice that you are still alive. I think she wants to kill you."  
  
Brennan laughed as much as he could. "You think?"  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lexa screamed as she shot another laser. This one missed Brennan and Jesse's position altogether. Jesse realized that she couldn't kill them because she would never get out of the dojo.  
  
"No way, Lexa!" Jesse yelled back. "Listen, all I want is to get Brennan out of here. I will not harm you. I will even set the control desk to let you out of there in 24 hours. That will give us enough time to disappear. That's all I want, Lexa." Jesse really hoped this latest ploy would work. It truly was all he wanted.  
  
Lexa merely laughed at this. "Jesse, listen to me. This thing is so much bigger than what you or I want. Don't you get it? You guys are going to be dead if you don't help the Dominion." Lexa paused and waited for Jesse to respond. He didn't. "God, listen to me! Brennan, I read in your bio that you already destabilized once and it was Emma DeLauro that saved you. But you still have times when you can't control yourself don't you Brennan?" Brennan just looked over at Lexa and breathed in a barely audible voice, "Shut up, Lexa. You are not my friend." He kept coughing.  
  
"We're not falling for it, Lexa," Jesse responded while peering around to get a look at Brennan. "If you cared about us at all, I do not believe you would have shot Brennan and left him for dead."  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes. "Jesse, the Dominion wants to help all mutants. They created all of us, Jesse. They want to make sure that we do not expire like Gabriel Ashlock did."  
  
"What do they want with Mutant X?" Jesse yelled.  
  
Brennan looked over in Jesse's direction as he realized that Jesse was listening to Lexa's rhetoric. "Jesse, don't talk to her. She's lying."  
  
"They want to help you. Mutant X has been helping new mutants. You can continue to round them up so they can receive treatment. They will continue to get more and more difficult to locate as they begin to destabilize. The Dominion needs you to find them." Lexa replied. She was more pleading now. "Jesse, the Dominion needs you." Lexa thought she could play on Jesse's sense of worth. He always thought that Brennan was more worthy of the Team and that he was not needed as much as the others. And, it was true. The Dominion wanted Jesse. They needed him to control DeLauro.  
  
"What do you mean they need me?" Jesse asked. He was still lying on the floor behind the control desk with his head resting prone against it.  
  
Brennan was getting worried. "Don't listen to her, Jesse."  
  
"The Dominion likes you, Jesse. They admire your power and your control. You are intelligent and able to track on the computer like no one they have seen before. They told me to try and make you understand, Jesse, so you would join them freely – the way you joined Mutant X. We are on the same side, Jesse." Lexa smiled and wiped some fake tears from her eyes.  
  
"Why did you shoot me?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I had to. You were going to leave with the wrong idea of my having shot Brennan in anger. Really Jesse, I shot him in self-defense. Brennan had the wrong idea about the Dominion and me. That friend, Tommy, of his – he doesn't know what he is talking about."  
  
Brennan looked over at Jesse and whispered in a very raspy voice, "How does she know about Tommy? He must have called her. Jesse, she is no good." Brennan was nearing unconsciousness and had to make one final plea to Jesse to get him to listen.  
  
"She was probably listening to you, Brennan, when you were telling me. Brennan, were you aggressive when you came in? Maybe it was self-defense."  
  
Tears began to run down Brennan's face when he heard Jesse say this. He knew Lexa was bad and would kill him as soon as she had the chance and Jesse was about to give it to her.  
  
"What about Brennan?" Jesse yelled.  
  
"What about him?" Lexa replied.  
  
"What will happen to him? He needs a hospital!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"The Dominion has doctors who will care for him, Jesse. They know his chemistry and can help him better than anyone here could."  
  
Jesse leaned over to Brennan and saw that he had been crying. "Brennan, she has a point. It makes sense what she is saying about the Dominion. You said, yourself, that they had been funding Adam and they were working on a cure. They called back the money is all. I am certain that Tommy's alarm was all wrong."  
  
Brennan was desperate to get Jesse back into reality. "Why did Adam go into hiding with Emma, Jesse, if we can trust the Dominion? Who are you going to trust, Jesse, Adam or them?" Brennan was really beginning to lose it. He knew that he was not going to last much longer and he feared that if he closed his eyes now, they would never reopen – the Dominion would see to that. "I want to go to a real hospital, Jesse. I will take my chances. Once we get there, you can come back and let Lexa out and talk to her. If she is on the up and up, she will let that happen."  
  
Jesse considered what Brennan said and agreed. "Lexa, let me take Brennan out of here and to a real hospital. That is where he wants to go. I will come back and let you out and we can talk this over more with the Dominion."  
  
Lexa considered what Jesse said and realized that this would be the best way to win his trust back. She knew that Brennan would not survive in a normal hospital and she could activate his destabilization mechanism at any time. She just needed to be within 10 feet of him in order to do it. He would be vulnerable in a hospital and easy to access. She would then have Jesse and he would lead her straight to DeLauro and Kane. "Of course, Jesse. Of course. If Brennan prefers a hospital, by all means – take him. As long as you come back and I can explain and get out of here." She smiled at Jesse.  
  
Brennan was astounded. "See, Bren, she is letting us go," Jesse explained as he began to stand up. He moved towards Brennan to pick him up. He was no longer coherent and Jesse knew he did not have much time. He got Brennan into the wheelchair and headed toward the garage. He looked at Lexa as he passed the dojo. She tracked him as he went. "Jesse, please come back!" she pleaded.  
  
"I will, Lexa, as soon as I have taken care of Brennan," Jesse responded as he left the dojo area and entered the garage.  
  
"You certainly will my naïve little friend. But we'll take care of Brennan," Lexa thought as she watched the two men leave. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews. I am really happy you all keep reading. Enjoy too.  
  
Adam, Emma, and Shalimar walked across the street to the local diner. It was the only thing open this early in the morning. They chose a booth in the corner and ordered coffee. Emma and Shal sat next to each other facing Adam. Adam looked back and forth between the two girls and let out a big sigh and ran his hands through his hair. Emma looked at Shal and prepared herself for what was coming. She pretty much knew but wanted Shalimar to hear the truth from Adam. Emma was keeping her mind on other thoughts right now – specifically Jesse and Brennan. Something was really wrong. She couldn't feel either of them after her latest contact but she needed to keep trying. Every time she tried, however, she got so tired. It was cloudy in Jesse's mind and Brennan had put up walls. She was startled out of her thoughts by Shalimar.  
  
"WHAT?" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Shalimar, calm down," Adam replied. They had been holding hands across the table and Emma woke up in time to see Shalimar pull her hand quickly back from Adam's.  
  
"No, Adam, I am not going to calm down! What do you mean they injected us with something? Why didn't you stop them? Why didn't you come for us?" Shalimar was obviously crushed by Adam's latest revelation. Emma reached over and grabbed Shalimar's hands. She looked into her eyes and saw a fear and disbelief she had rarely seen in Shalimar. It was disconcerting.  
  
"Shalimar," Adam interrupted. "There is more."  
  
Shalimar looked over at Adam and prepared herself for what was yet to come. Emma had mentioned that the guys were in trouble and she needed to understand what that meant.  
  
"Shalimar," Adam continued, "you, Jesse, and Brennan all have inside of you a type of destabilization device. The group called the Dominion controls it and Lexa works for them. You see, a long time ago, when I worked for Genomex, Eckhart and I worked to find cures for the human conditions. We wanted to end human suffering. Or, at least I thought that was the reason. In reality, as you know, Mason wanted to rule the world and needed new mutants to do it. Our benefactor, however, had a different goal. The Breedlove Foundation was actually being backed by the Dominion, a group of scientists and leaders from the free nations of the world. Their goal was to control human evolution. The governments saw too much change occurring in DNA structures that would accelerate the demise of the human race. They wanted to change that. But I didn't know about this, Shalimar, Emma, I swear. I only wanted to cure diseases and end suffering. After the explosion, I really wanted out. I found out that the Dominion was funding us and that Mason was trying to be Hitler – I just had enough. I had to at a minimum, get you all away from Mason. So, I fled. The Dominion continued to follow me, though. They kidnapped me one day and brought me to their compound. They explained how the experiments were really for the best and that if they did not continue, all of you would die horrible deaths. I couldn't let that happen. So, I set up the underground and collected information and performed countless hours of research and failed miserably. The Dominion continued to fund my research and the underground project. They knew where everyone was hidden."  
  
"What?" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
Adam tried to calm her by holding up his hands in surrender. "Shalimar, just wait. The reason they knew was so if a cure was developed, we would be able to get to all of them very quickly. That's it. They were still protected from Mason. But, late in November, the Dominion chose to give up on the project. They demanded the rest of my research and for me to deliver you all to them – for termination. I couldn't do that! So, I staged it. I staged it all. I needed to make it look like I was dead and that all of the information was destroyed. I was too late though. I couldn't get to all of you before the Dominion did. They injected Brennan first and then the rest of you. I was surprised that Brennan survived it, really. Then I thanked God that you all did. I was able to get to Emma in time. "  
  
"But – I saw her dead, Adam. The paramedics ..."  
  
"I know, Shalimar, the paramedics thought she was dead. That is one of the medical phenomena about psionics. When they have suffered head trauma, they can go into a psionic state that slows their heart rates and breathing rates to almost nothing. She wasn't dead, Shalimar, she was just unconscious."  
  
Shalimar and Emma looked at one-another and Shalimar still seemed confused.  
  
"Shalimar," Emma interjected, "do you remember my run in with our vampire – friend?"  
  
"Don't remind me Emma," Shalimar replied. "He killed you."  
  
"No, Shal, he didn't. I had hit my head and went into one of these states. You only thought I was dead."  
  
Shalimar looked at Adam. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"About Emma? She didn't want me to. She was afraid that you all might treat her differently and protects her from fighting. She didn't want that."  
  
"But, I digress," Adam continued. "The Dominion sent Lexa to watch Mutant X and use them to bring in mutants for them and run interference against anyone who may interfere with them. Also, they are hoping that you would find us." Shalimar's mouth opened and she furled her brow in question of what Adam had just told her.  
  
"Yes, they know Emma and I survived and they want Emma badly. You see, the Dominion, as it turns out, was not calling back research. They were done. They had found their perfect psionic for world leadership – Emma. You see, Emma is the only psionic with her type of broad power that has not gone completely mad and destabilized. The Dominion wants to know why. They are with Mason. They want world domination and the psionics are the key. I had to hide Emma. And, before you yell at me, Shalimar, there is something else you need to know. The Dominion is trying to get me to do the research on Emma. They are planning on using you and Jesse as ploys to make me do it. They figure that I would not let the two original team members – children that I have personally raised – die. So, they injected you to speed up the destabilization rate at their whim and sent me the formula. You see, we know how to speed it up. We just have no clue on how to stop it."  
  
Shalimar was in shock. "So now what? I heard you mention Jesse and me. What about Brennan? Do they have plans for him?"  
  
Adam cast his head down and then looked back at Shalimar. "Shalimar, Brennan has already destabilized once. Emma and he were able to control it themselves but it is just a matter of time before he goes 100%."  
  
"Like Gabriel?" Shalimar whispered. Her throat was too tight to speak fully. Tears began to run down her face.  
  
"Not if I can help it, Shalimar," Adam comforted. "I just have to find a way to get this formula to neutralize and then I may have the key to the permanent solution. I will not, however, allow the Dominion to get a hold of Emma and use her as a lab rat! I won't."  
  
Their breakfasts arrived at that point and the three of them were silent. Adam began to eat while the girls remained with their eyes fixed on their pancakes.  
  
XXX  
  
Brennan woke up when Jesse sat him in the back seat of the sedan. "Jesse," Brennan mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, Bren, I'm here," Jesse replied as he got in the driver's side.  
  
"Jesse, you can't believe Lexa. She tried to kill me – she tried to kill you. Jesse ..."  
  
"Brennan, shhh," Jesse responded as he made sure the car was out of the garage. He had chosen the Sedan on purpose because he had recently scanned it for wiretaps. When they had cleared the garage, Jesse filled Brennan in.  
  
"Brennan, I didn't believe her. Man, she had you in her sights. She would have killed you in a heartbeat if she felt that I was not sincerely on her side. It was the only way I was going to be able to get us out of there."  
  
Brennan let out the breath he had been holding and coughed miserably.  
  
"We need to get you to a doctor," Jesse said as he looked back at Brennan. "You're bleeding again."  
  
"No, no doctors, Jesse. They'll find us. Mason will find us. He is alive, Jesse and still very much in the picture."  
  
"Well, Bren, I have to take you somewhere. "What if we go back to the psychiatric hospital? You knew that doctor there, Brennan. Maybe they could help us."  
  
"No, they know the Dominion," Brennan replied. "Let's just go to a hotel. I want to sleep. I will feel better after I sleep."  
  
Jesse looked in the rear view mirror at Brennan who was already drifting off to sleep. "OK, Brennan. I know where we are going to go – someplace better than a hotel and where they will never think to look." Jesse put the pedal down and headed for the countryside. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Keep the faith BJ.  
  
As soon as Jesse got the car a few miles from Sanctuary, he pulled it over into an alcove by the side of the road. He turned around to see if Brennan was awake. He wasn't. Jesse got out of the car and opened the back door. "Brennan," Jesse summoned. Brennan moved a bit, moaning as he did so. He shifted in place to face Jesse. "Brennan!" Jesse stated a bit more forcefully while ever so slightly jarring his shoulder. Brennan opened his eyes to a squint and looked at Jesse. "What," he replied.  
  
Jesse smiled and let out the breath he had been holding. "Well, I'm not gonna ask you how you feel cause you look like shit." While commenting, Jesse moved Brennan around a bit so he would be more comfortable for their trip. He took his right hand and removed Brennan's ring. He had already removed his own.  
  
Brennan watched as Jesse did this. "I guess we won't be needing those anymore, huh?" Brennan commented to Jesse.  
  
"Nope, and right now, they could only hurt us," Jesse replied. He took both of them in his hands. "Do you want to keep them, Brennan?"  
  
Brennan just looked at him and grimaced. "No way, Jesse. Just bad memories."  
  
Jesse shook his head in agreement and tossed them by the side of the road. He made certain there was no blood on them before doing so, however. He came back to the car and got ready to close the door. He looked at Brennan one more time and sadly asked whether he needed anything or if they could go. Brennan looked at Jesse and waved his hand to go on. Jesse closed the car door and walked around and got back in the driver's side. He adjusted the mirror so he could keep an eye on Brennan and gently accelerated. "Stay awake, OK Brennan?" Jesse pleaded. There was no response. Jesse remembered one other time he had Brennan in the back of a car, injured and dying. That was a memory he'd hoped he'd forget and a history he'd prayed would never replay. But, here he was. Only this time, there was no Emma to ease his pain and no Adam to save his life. It was just the two of them and Jesse wasn't sure what to do but at least he had an idea of where to go.  
  
XXX  
  
Lexa had been inside the secured dojo for about two hours. She was quickly realizing that Jesse had played her. She was furious. She was certain that the Dominion had been trying to reach her by now and was fearful of what they would do if they found her trapped with no prisoners. Then, the obvious hit her. She looked at the control desk and the scar that her filtered powers had left on the floor where she nearly hit Brennan. She knew the powers were not as strong and were slightly refracted when they went through the security curtain, but she thought that if she could at least hit the control desk, it might default the system to off. If she was wrong, it could seal her in forever. But, at this point, she didn't care. If the Dominion got there when she was still trapped. She would be safer with them not being able to get in. She summoned her power and thought of how she would kill Jesse when she saw him next and how she couldn't wait to watch him suffer at the death she would impose on his beloved friend, Brennan first. Yes, Jesse was going to pay. She hit the control desk with everything she had causing it to spark and smoke. She attempted to walk to the steps of the dojo and succeeded in her escape. She quickly marched into the back room where the communication light was blinking. That would be the Dominion. Now, what was she going to say to them?  
  
XXX  
  
It was around 12 noon when Jesse pulled the car into the little town he had only been in once before. It had changed substantially since then. The effect they had influenced here was astounding. He drove up to a small house on the outskirts of town. Leaving Brennan in the car, he ran up to the farmhouse and knocked on the door. A girl of slight build and short, blonde hair met him with a smile on her face. "Jesse!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms for a hug. Jesse hugged back in a friendly manner and pulled back. Miranda noticed the worried look on Jesse's face. "Jesse, what's wrong?" Miranda asked as she peered past him at the car. She saw a black-haired head lying against the back seat. She looked back at Jesse with eyes that displayed the panic that was building in her heart. Jesse looked at the car and then at Miranda. "We need your help."  
  
Sorry so sort – good place to end. 


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, thanks everyone. For those of you who are not fans of Miranda, don't worry – keep reading.  
  
Miranda looked past Jesse again to the car. She had a terrified look on her face that grew worse when she noticed the dried blood on Jesse's shirt.  
  
"Oh my God, Jesse! What happened? Are you hurt?" Miranda began fumbling with Jesse's t-shirt. Jesse grabbed her hands and stopped her. His urgency was obvious in the tone of his voice.  
  
"Miranda, I am fine. The blood is Brennan's." As Jesse said that, Miranda gasped. She struggled out of his grip and ran for the car. She screamed once she was able to look in the window. "Brennan!" She whipped the car door open and climbed in the back seat to get a better look. Jesse was right behind her, as was a 12 year-old boy who had come out of the house when Miranda screamed. "Jesse, my God, what happened?" Miranda was cradling Brennan in her arms. She pleaded for Brennan to wake up.  
  
"Miranda, a lot has happened. We need medical attention for Brennan and a good hiding place. Can you help us?" Jesse asked.  
  
Miranda looked from Brennan and then to the boy standing behind Jesse, then Jesse. She shook her head "Jesse, of course! We have to get him into the house. Jamie, go get your dad. Tell him to bring his bag. Just tell him that one of my friends from out of town is at the house and hurt."  
  
"No ambulance and no cops," Jesse interjected, "I mean it."  
  
Miranda looked at Jesse and then at Brennan. "OK," she said while looking back at Jesse, "Jamie, tell your dad to bring the works, OK?" With that, Jamie, the 12-year-old boy, ran for his bicycle and peeled out as quickly as he could. Jesse looked at him puzzled. Miranda noticed Jesse's confusion and told him that she would explain later but they had to get Brennan into the house. Miranda climbed out of the car and Jesse leaned in and drug Brennan into a position where he was able to lift him. He gently carried his unconscious friend into the house. Miranda ran ahead into one of the bedrooms and turned down the sheets. Jesse laid Brennan onto the bed and removed his shirt to get a better look at the wound. Jesse had placed a makeshift bandage on it earlier that he removed gently. Miranda gasped when she saw the hole. "My God," she whispered.  
  
"I have some medical supplies in the car," Jesse told Miranda as he departed the room. Miranda ran into the bathroom and ran some warm water into a bowl. She grabbed a towel and came back to Brennan. She began wiping his face with warm water and speaking in soft tones to him. She was afraid to touch the wound. For that, they would wait for Michael. Jesse cam running back in as Brennan began to stir. "Brennan?" Miranda asked. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it repeating his name.  
  
"He's been doing that," Jesse said as he moved to the other side of the bed. "He's not conscious."  
  
Miranda looked up at Jesse while she continued to wipe Brennan's face and arms with the water. "Jesse, what happened to him – to you?"  
  
"It's a really long story, Miranda. I am so sorry to involve you in this but so much has happened and we didn't have anywhere else to go," Jesse said as he collapsed into a chair he had pulled next to the bed. "Adam and Emma are dead, or at least we thought they were. Shalimar is missing and Sanctuary has been taken over by people who are trying to kill us – very bad people."  
  
Miranda was in shock. "What do you mean Adam and Emma are dead? And Shalimar is missing? Jesse, what is going on?" At that moment, Miranda heard a car pull into the driveway. "Michael's here!" she exclaimed as she ran out into the hallway. Jesse got up and looked out the window. A very clean-cut gentleman was getting out of the driver's seat of a Jeep and the boy Jesse had seen earlier was getting out of the passenger seat. He watched as Miranda ran up to him and he embraced her in his arms. They both looked toward his window as they spoke and the man reached into the Jeep and grabbed two very large black bags and began running towards the house with Miranda. Jesse met him standing up as he entered the room. The man froze as he saw Brennan and Jesse and the dried bloodstains on the clothes.  
  
"My name is Michael. I'm a doctor – a surgeon – please, let me look at your friend."  
  
Jesse stepped aside and allowed Michael to begin examining Brennan. Jesse could tell by the little noises Michael was making that he was fairly disgusted with the wound that Brennan had suffered. He looked back at Jesse, who was standing with Miranda. "What shot him?"  
  
Jesse knew that question was coming. He decided to be frank. "Look, I don't know how much you know about my friend and I. I can tell that you and Miranda have some sort of relationship so it's possible she has told you about us."  
  
"That your genetic makeup was altered and that you are part of some elite police unit. Beyond that, I know nothing. Now, what hit him?"  
  
"A laser," Jesse answered.  
  
"What?" Michael asked. "A laser? Are you sure?" Michael asked puzzled. Miranda looked on and asked, "What's a laser?"  
  
Michael looked at Miranda and Jesse answered both of them. "Yes, a laser. A very powerful laser. A laser, Miranda, is a very concentrated light that is able to burn through almost anything."  
  
Michael looked back down at his patient. "Miranda, take Jesse and get him cleaned up. I noticed he has a gash on the back of his head that I am going to need to take a look at. Have him put on some of my clothes and give him some fluids. I need to get Brennan stabilized. You said no hospitals." Michael said as he looked at Jesse. "He needs a hospital. I do not think that I can save him without a hospital. Is this his choice?"  
  
Jesse looked at Michael without knowing exactly what to say. "It is his choice," he found some words. "The people who are after us will find us and kill him in a hospital. They are very powerful people. We cannot risk it."  
  
"It is more of a risk not going," Michael stated as he got to work on Brennan. Jesse and Miranda left the room and Jesse kept looking back. The tears finally began flowing down his face as he broke down. Miranda escorted Jesse into hers and Michael's bedroom and sat him down on the bed. She helped him undress as he sat there and sobbed. He had been through so much. He had been up for the last 30-some hours. He thought he'd found Emma, heard from Brennan that he hadn't, then heard from Brennan that she was alive but missing, fought with Shalimar, now she was gone, found Brennan laying on the floor of Sanctuary bleeding, been trapped in the dojo and nearly killed while escaping from it. Now, he was being told that his last friend on this earth whose location he knew wouldn't survive the day. He simply could not take anymore. As Miranda began cleaning the back of his head where the gash was, he started to come back to reality. It really hurt what she was doing. He didn't even know he had hurt his head until just now. It must have happened when Brennan blasted him out of the dojo. Jesse drank some tea that Miranda handed to him. Jamie had brought it into the room. He was feeling quite tired and laid back onto the bed. Miranda told him to rest and that Michael would come and get him when he was done with Brennan. "You can trust us, Jesse," Miranda said as she exited the room. Jesse prayed that she was right and closed his eyes. He just couldn't keep them open any longer. Soon enough, he was fast asleep.  
  
XXX  
  
While Jesse and Brennan were escaping from Sanctuary, Emma, Shal and Adam left the diner and returned to the hotel room. As soon as they got inside, Emma began talking. "Adam, you have to let me contact Jesse and Brennan the same way I contacted Shalimar."  
  
Adam looked at Emma. "No, I can't risk it. Emma you shouldn't have contacted Shalimar. You put us and her in a very dangerous position."  
  
Shalimar approached Adam. "No, Adam. That would be you who put us in a very dangerous position. I don't care how much you thought you were protecting us and doing us a favor, Adam. You should have told us the whole story. We deserved to know."  
  
Emma interjected. "Adam, something is wrong with them. I am getting very strange feelings from both of them. Please, Adam." "Emma, I said no. Not now. You shouldn't even be trying to hook up with them. We never know where the Dominion has placed other psionic trackers. They could find us. Now, we have work to do. Shalimar, you have to go back to Sanctuary."  
  
"What?" Emma and Shal said in unison.  
  
"You have to go back. If you don't, they will suspect something. Just go back and leave a note that you have decided to leave for a while. Say that you will contact them at a later date. Pack your clothes and leave your ring on your desk with your note. You still have your ring don't you?"  
  
Shalimar was shocked at this request. She pulled the ring out of her pocket where she had placed it as soon as she saw that Emma didn't have hers. "Adam..."  
  
"Shalimar, please. I know that I haven't done much to gain your trust lately, but this you must do."  
  
"What if I run into Jesse or Brennan?" Shalimar said with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving them.  
  
"Tell them that you will call them tonight and not to worry." Adam answered. "Now go, Shalimar. Emma and I have a meeting with a mutant this afternoon. We will be back here by 2 PM."  
  
Shalimar looked at Emma and gave her a hug. "Hurry back," Emma said as she squeezed Shalimar.  
  
"I will," Shalimar confirmed. She looked over he shoulder as she exited the room. Adam was just standing there with Emma. This was so strange. It was like a really weird dream. She understood why Adam was having her do what she was doing but she still didn't like the idea of leaving the guys. She climbed on her bike and peeled back out onto the road. 


	14. Chapter 14

Here's more. Just keeping Adam's character true, BJ.  
  
Adam and Emma prepared to meet the latest mutant Adam found on his contact list. He was methodically searching his database and moving each mutant in the underground one by one. He had to warn them that their locations may have been compromised and that the Dominion could be after them. If they wished to be moved again, Adam was finding secure locations and identities or each of them and not informing the Dominion of their location. He continued to berate himself with each find why he trusted the Dominion. They were killers.  
  
"Adam," Emma called as she walked into the room. "Who is this one?"  
  
"Do you remember a mutant named Tina?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes, she was the amphibian that Jesse and Brennan saved from the Russians."  
  
"Yep, she wants to be moved."  
  
"Are we picking her up at the Step Off Bar?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes, I haven't heard from Tom, yet though," Adam said with some concern. "He should have confirmed by now."  
  
"Adam, you don't think..."  
  
"No, Emma. But let's be extra careful."  
  
"OK, Adam...Adam?" Emma continued.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Emma walked over to Adam who was busying himself packing a backpack for Tina. He looked up as Emma approached him. "I'm sorry that I have been so difficult. It's just, I have a really bad feeling and I can't go on with you like this anymore unless you begin to listen to me and allow me more freedom in my own decisions. If what I do endangers me, then that is what I do."  
  
"Emma..."  
  
"No, Adam. This is the last one. As soon as Shal gets back this afternoon, I am leaving to go and find Jesse and Brennan and we will get away together. I am certain that Shal will want the same thing. We love you Adam, but we are not your prisoners nor are we your responsibility. We are adults who have our own minds and we intend to use them from now on."  
  
"Emma, we have been through this. What about the device? You can't go out there and defy the Dominion while they have this weapon. They will kill the others if they can't have you, Emma." Adam was desperate now. He had grabbed Emma by the shoulders and was holding her trying to make her understand.  
  
Emma shook loose. "Don't do that again, Adam," Emma warned. "I am not a child. Now, either you let me contact the others while I am with you, or I contact them alone and go my own way. But either way, Adam, I am going to contact them.  
  
Adam let out a large sigh and shook his head in agreement. He took Emma into his arms again and with tears in his eyes, he hugged her tightly. "I just want what is best for you, Emma, for all of you. I am sorry if I have made mistakes. I just hope this isn't one of them."  
  
Emma squeezed Adam tightly and promised him that as long as the Team was together, nothing was a mistake. Even if it lead to an end, at least they would be together. She didn't say it out loud, however. She communicated directly into Adam's mind. Adam was startled. He drew back and looked at Emma. "How long?"  
  
"Quite some time. It is easy for me to speak that way now. I just can't do it very long."  
  
Adam just shook his head and smiled. He looked at his watch. "Come on, we better get going."  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar was almost back at Sanctuary. She decided to ditch her bike in some bushes by the side of the road and go in on foot. She believed that she would be less noticeable in case someone was watching. She would check on Brennan and Jesse to see if they were home. She didn't care what Adam said. She was telling them what was going on. They were all going to leave together. Shalimar snuck into Sanctuary through a back door that she always kept unlocked. It was completely hidden and she didn't believe the others even knew about it except Adam, of course. Sanctuary was unreasonably quiet. Her feral instincts were on high as she passed by the kitchen and made her way into the workout area. The lights were down and only the glow from the emergency exits lit her way. A strange burning smell immediately struck her as she neared the dojo. Another smell was present as well. "Blood?" Shalimar whispered to herself. She used her sense of smell to track down where the blood smell was coming from. She neared the dojo stairs and found the source on the floor. A puddle of congealed blood pooled thick and lifeless on the floor. Shalimar reached down and touched it. It was cold. Her senses knew immediately to whom it belonged. "Oh my God!" she whispered. She moved more quickly this time though Sanctuary towards the bedrooms. She found them all empty. She made her way to the lab and it too was empty but looked like the drawers had been ransacked. Her heart was beating so quickly that she thought she might pass out. No one was here.  
  
XXX  
  
Jesse opened his eyes to find doctor Michael looking at him. He quickly attempted to get to his feet. He was nervous about these surroundings. "Easy," Michael calmed as he placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder. At that moment, Jesse realized he had a terrible headache. He looked at the doctor, "How's Brennan?"  
  
"Actually, I think he is doing alright. His wound is severe, but I don't think that any internal organs were damaged. The only two things that are a problem right now are blood loss and infection. It did perforate the bowel. I fear that he could develop sepsis or peritonitis. I have him on vancomycin and saline. I also am providing two units of blood. We'll see how he does in the next 24 hours."  
  
"You had all of that here?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No, I went back to my office and picked up some more supplies. I have also given him morphine for the pain. I am going to keep that going for awhile. He needs it. Now, let me see your head."  
  
Jesse moved forward so Michael could look. Miranda had actually cut his hair around the gash already and shaved it. Jesse didn't even know. He winced as the doctor probed the cut.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized as he noticed his patient's pain. "Miranda is right. It needs stitches." Michael opened a suture kit he had brought in with him and began to work on the cut.  
  
"Michael?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"What's between you and Miranda? I mean, I didn't even know about you." Jesse sheepishly asked.  
  
Michael snickered a bit and then explained. "Miranda and I met about 9 months ago. It was shortly after you and your friends dropped the dome on this place. They tried to keep it a secret but word did get out about it and some of us were curious. I was a surgeon with Dellmont Hospital and when I came out here, I fell in love with the town and Miranda. The boy is my son from a previous marriage. His mother was killed."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jesse told him.  
  
"It's OK. It was four years ago. She worked for this science laboratory doing genetic research believe it or not. One day, she went to the parking garage and got in her car. It blew up when she turned on the ignition. There was some rumor that there was gunfire in the garage right before and that the flames initiated from outside the car, but, I didn't care. All I knew was my wife was dead and I had a son that I didn't even know. Moving here was the best thing I could do for the both us and Miranda is an excellent mother. We were married a couple of months ago."  
  
Jesse was astounded. This world could not be this small he thought to himself. He had to ask. "What was the name of the company?"  
  
"Naxcon." 


	15. Chapter 15

OK sorry about how long this took. I am studying for a big test and just didn't have it in me. Sorry Meg.  
  
Brennan woke up in a dull haze. He tried to figure out where he was and whether he had been dreaming. He wanted the events of the last 24 hours to be gone. Hell, he wanted the events of the past year to be gone. But when the pain in his side hit him, he knew that it was all true. He opened his eyes and closed them again. The light was too much for him. He opened them more slowly this time and noticed that he was in a bedroom. It seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite place why. He lulled his head to the right and saw Jesse sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He looked so peaceful. Brennan thought about what had happened in the past few hours. So much had changed again. God, Emma was still alive and so was Adam. But everything had gone so bad so fast.  
  
Suddenly, Brennan felt sick to his stomach and began to gag. Jesse woke up in time to see him attempting to sit up. He was choking. "Michael!" Jesse yelled as he got to Brennan's side. Brennan grabbed Jesse's arm. "Jess," he cried. "I'm right here, Brennan," Jesse replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked as he came running into the room. Miranda was close behind.  
  
"He's burning up and choking," Jesse said as he held Brennan.  
  
Michael came over to Brennan and placed a pillow across his abdomen and instructed him to hold it tightly against his stomach as he coughed. Brennan did as he was told and began puking into a bucket that Michael held in front of his head. He screamed as he heaved. Jesse rubbed his back to soothe him. He struggled to maintain his own composure and not panic. It got harder with each strained breath Brennan dragged in. Michael got a hypodermic ready and plunged it into Brennan's IV tube.  
  
"What is that?" Jesse asked as he looked up to see what he was doing.  
  
"Valium," Michael replied. "It will calm him down. Miranda, go down to the refrigerator and get an IV bag of vancomycin." She nodded and exited the room. Brennan looked up when he heard her name. His convulsions were beginning to subside and Michael and Jesse eased him down onto the pillows. Michael propped them up so Brennan was in a prone position. Jesse grabbed a wet rag and began wiping Brennan's face.  
  
Michael looked at Jesse. He got an ear thermometer out and took Brennan's temperature. He cast his head down when he read it. "What?" Jesse asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"His fever is quite high," Michael explained.  
  
"How high?" Jesse asked. He knew that when Brennan ran fevers, they were always too high.  
  
"104," Michael replied. "I'm afraid he is getting peritonitis from the contamination from the bowel."  
  
"What do we do?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Feed him antibiotics and keep his head cool. That's all we can do. Jesse, I won't let it go any higher. If it does, we are calling an ambulance."  
  
Jesse nodded his head in agreement. He knew in his heart that that was where Brennan belonged. It's just that with the Dominion out there, he didn't know who he could trust. Miranda came running back into the room with the antibiotic. Michael hooked it up and pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Miranda, could you go and get all the ice from the freezer and place it in a bowel and bring it up here – make more OK?" Miranda looked at Jesse and Brennan. She had tears in her eyes as she turned to go get the ice.  
  
Jesse looked at Michael as he continued to wipe Brennan's head with the damp cloth. Jesse had not spoken to Michael since he told him his wife had worked for Naxcon before she died. He had been too worried about Brennan and was even more so now. "He's going to die, isn't he?" Jesse asked. Michael let out a sigh and didn't look up from his duty. "Jesse, your friend is very sick. I just want to make sure that he is comfortable right now and that the fever does not affect his brain. If it goes any higher, we run a real risk."  
  
Jesse remembered the last time Brennan had run a fever like this. It was when he had been stung by that scorpion mutant. Emma saved him that time. But now...  
  
Michael got up and gave Brennan an injection of Tylenol for the fever and told Jesse he was going down to check on Miranda. Jesse shook his head in agreement without taking his eyes off of Brennan. Michael slowly walked down the stairs and saw Miranda in the kitchen. The two of them needed to talk.  
  
XXX  
  
Adam and Emma quietly stepped out of the car. They were in the Step Off Bar's parking lot. Emma had a very bad feeling. "Adam, are you sure Tina said to meet her here?"  
  
Adam looked at Emma as he came around the front of the car. "Yes, but with the looks of this place, I would say that it wasn't very likely." Adam scrutinized the parking lot. It was deserted and the building looked too quiet. "It doesn't open for another two hours," Adam said looking down at his watch. "Maybe no one is here yet."  
  
"No, Adam," Emma replied as she moved slowly towards the building. Her eyes were moving in all directions, looking for danger. She looked back at Adam. "Tommy was always here, Adam. I think he lived in the back. Something isn't right."  
  
"Amazingly perceptive of you Ms. DeLauro," a voice mocked from the vicinity of the building. Both Adam and Emma whirled their heads in the direction of the all too familiar voice. Adam ran up and stood in front of Emma as Mason Eckhart showed himself from around the side of the building. Several of his GSA henchmen surrounded him. He sneered at the two of them.  
  
"Stand behind me, Emma," Adam said as he looked at Eckhart and his enterage. "What do you want, Mason?" Adam commanded.  
  
Eckhart looked at Adam and then physically leaned to make his look at Emma more obvious. "Why, I thought you would figure that one out on your own, Adam. I want her."  
  
Emma tried to make her way around Adam to go after Eckhart. Adam held her back. "Mason, you know that is no way in hell I will ever let you have one of my kids. You said in your email you wanted to talk. So talk."  
  
Emma looked at Adam at this last revelation of email correspondence with Eckhart. "Adam? Email?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. DeLauro. Email. You see, your Adam and I have been in constant communication since the explosion at Naxcom. We have been trying to find out a way to get the Dominion to release your friends."  
  
"That's a lie," Emma said.  
  
"Emma!" Adam silenced her.  
  
"What, you don't know about the Dominion and what they want?" Eckhart asked Emma.  
  
"Of course I know!" Emma relplied. "But that has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Oh, I think it does. You and Adam trying to move mutants, honestly. Do you really think you can protect them from the Dominion? Eckhart sneered.  
  
"What do you want Eckhart?" Adam interjected.  
  
"Well, since your friend in the bar can't really tell me anything anymore, I need to find out from you what the Dominion's next move is. And, well, my dear, you are the way I will do that," Eckhart smiled as he looked at Emma.  
  
"What do you mean the person in the bar can't tell you anything? Tommy didn't ever tell you about us or any other mutants! He is on our side!" Emma yelled.  
  
"Was," Eckhart clarified.  
  
"What?" Adam and Emma exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Allow me to clarify," Eckhart said. "Tommy was on your side. He is on no one's side any longer. I was trying to find out what exactly he told Mr. Mulwray when he inexplicably expired."  
  
Adam's eyes were as big as saucers. "You killed him? And what about Brennan?"  
  
Eckhart just smiled when he saw the look of sheer terror on Emma's face and the look of concern on Adam's. "Yes, Adam, Tommy is dead and Mulwray is missing. I need to find him immediately. We need to find him, Adam. We need to find them all."  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar was crouched behind the fried control panel in the dojo room when the lights suddenly came back on. She squinted at the invasion and her eyes turned feral yellow. She heard someone advancing in her direction from the hallway that led to the garage. She listened.  
  
"Why do you suppose Ms. Pierce has not answered any of her calls?"  
  
"I have no idea, but we had better find out before this thing goes south on us. If we do not find DeLauro soon, the Dominion will have our heads."  
  
Shalimar crouched as down as far as she could as the two unfamiliar men entered Sanctuary. They paused in front of the dojo and looked at the blood and destruction that lie around them. "Well, it looks like Lexa couldn't hold them after all."  
  
Shalimar continued to watch the two of them inspect the damage to the dojo as she waited to see if any other people had invaded her home. It appeared after a few minutes that none did. Shalimar snuck slowly around the back wall and managed to sneak within 5 feet of one of the men. She tapped on his shoulder. As he whirled around, Shalimar took him down with one well- placed kick to the midsection. Just as quickly she flew across the room and landed on top of the other man before he could even react. Both of them were unconscious. "I have to get back to Adam," Shalimar whispered to herself as she ran out of Sanctuary and towards the garage. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jesse sat back down in the chair next to Brennan's bed. Brennan had fallen asleep as soon as Michael gave him the Valium. He was shivering. Jesse ran his hand through his hair and yelped slightly as he grazed his newly stitched head wound. "What are we going to do Brennan?" he whispered to his friend. "You need to be in a hospital, Brennan. Maybe we can find one that won't be conspicuous. There has to be one who won't squeal on us. There's a code of ethics, you know?" Brennan was not responding. Jesse just squeezed his hand and sat back. He was so tired. But he knew that staying here was not the answer. He had felt uneasy from the minute he laid eyes on Michael and the Naxcon relationship...  
  
"No hospital," Brennan mumbled.  
  
Jesse sat forward when he hears Brennan.  
  
"What? Brennan, I didn't hear you," Jesse responded as he grabbed Brennan's hand again and leaned closer to his face.  
  
He opened his eyes slightly and looked at Jesse. "No hospital, Jess."  
  
"Brennan, we may not have a choice. Michael is certain that you have a bad infection and that you could die if it doesn't get under control. Brennan, I won't let you die here. It wouldn't make any sense. At that point, we should take our chances in a hospital. At least we would have a chance. Brennan?" Jesse was trying to convince both of them.  
  
"Your call, Jess. I'm really tired. You have to find the others. Don't sit here with me. I'll be fine," Brennan mumbled.  
  
"Brennan, I am not leaving you here. I don't trust things. We will wait until you can travel and then..."  
  
"Stop it Jess. You and I both know that's not likely to happen..." Brennan noticed Jesse about to interject at Brennan's morbid outlook, so he continued, "...soon. It won't happen any time soon. Jess..." Brennan grabbed Jesse's shirt to pull him closer, "you have to go now. You have to find Shalimar and warn her about Lexa. I hope it isn't already too late."  
  
Jesse knew Brennan was right. He just didn't think he should leave him alone. He was helpless. But, he knew he was right. Jesse got up from his chair and grabbed Brennan's hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked into his face and made certain that Brennan heard him. "OK, Brennan, OK. But you listen to me. You are going to be all right. I am coming back so just hang on."  
  
Brennan nodded his head and looked into Jesse's face. He wasn't certain at all that he would see his friend again. He needed to tell him. "Jesse, be careful. Don't trust anyone – especially Adam. Jess, I ..."  
  
"I know Brennan," Jesse interrupted. He couldn't stand this. It was like Brennan was saying goodbye and he would not have it. "I'll be careful. I love you too. Now just rest. You have to know something, though. Michael is Miranda's husband and he is a doctor. His first wife was killed. Brennan, she was a geneticist with Naxcon."  
  
Brennan opened his eyes further. He was astounded that Miranda was married but even more surprised about Michael's first wife. "Does he.."  
  
"No, he is not aware of who we are or our powers. He only knows that we were genetically altered. I do not believe that Miranda has explained anything else to him."  
  
Brennan swallowed hard and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly he felt uneasy about Jesse leaving him here. But he knew he would only slow him down if he tried to go with. Brennan attempted then to sit up. He wanted to test how well he felt. Maybe he could go.  
  
"Brennan, what are you doing'?" Jesse asked as he noticed Brennan begin to struggle. He helped lift him as he realized what he wanted. Brennan stifled a cry. "Brennan?"  
  
Brennan looked at Jesse as he continued to work his way out of bed. "We have to go," he said.  
  
"Brennan, where? Are you saying you are going with me?" Jesse was confused. Why was Brennan acting this way?  
  
"Jesse, get my clothes. I need to get dressed. I can't stay here," Brennan whispered. He was breathing hard and was only able to form small sentences between gasps for air.  
  
Jesse wasn't going to argue with him. If Brennan needed to go, then he needed to go. He didn't like the idea of splitting up anyway. Ever since Michael mentioned Naxcon he had felt uneasy. Naxcon believed the mutants were criminals and psychos. It was possible Michael's wife did as well. Either way, he was beginning to think that coming here was not a good idea.  
  
XXXX  
  
Michael saw Miranda in the kitchen. It was obvious she had been crying. When she saw Michael, she quickly turned her face and wiped her tears. "I'm almost ready with the ice," she called, pretending she hadn't seen him.  
  
Michael approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. He nuzzled into her ear to calm her. "Who are they, Miranda?" he whispered.  
  
Miranda turned to him. She could not stop the tears that freely flowed down her cheeks. "Friends, Michael. They are friends." "Looks to me like more than just friends. Come on Miranda. Talk to me about them."  
  
"I can't," Miranda firmly stated. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
Michael took the bucket of ice and headed back toward the bedroom. He turned around and spoke directly to her. "Miranda, I am going to go and pack Brennan in ice. Then I am going to come back down and we will talk. Don't cut me short, Miranda. I know more than you think I do."  
  
XXX  
  
Brennan had his shirt on. He and Jesse heard Michael coming from down the hallway. Brennan still had his pants and shoes on. Jesse got Brennan to his feet just as Michael walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on here?" Michael asked.  
  
"We have to go. Thank you for your help, but we can't stay here," Jesse replied as he managed to get Brennan propped up against him to walk.  
  
"No, you cannot move him now," Michael protested.  
  
"I have to. It isn't safe for us here and we were wrong to involve you in this. It isn't safe for you," Jesse proclaimed as he and Brennan began to move towards the door.  
  
Michael ran up to Jesse as Brennan stumbled. He caught him before he hit the floor. "Jesse, what are you worried about? Are you running from the police?"  
  
Jesse looked at Michael and repositioned Brennan against him. "No, Michael. We are not worried about the police. Someone much more powerful than the police are after us and we have to make certain we are not caught. Michael, will you please help me to the car?"  
  
"Jesse, where will you go? You're safe here. No one knows you are here and no one has to. Listen to me. You can't move him right now!" Michael was adamant.  
  
Jesse looked at Brennan who nodded in agreement that they should stay. Jesse complied and he and Michael gently sat Brennan down on the bed. Miranda was standing in the doorway. She had heard the commotion. The two of them got Brennan's clothes off and tucked him into the bed. Brennan was unconscious again as Michael began placing ice around him. When he finished, he looked up at Jesse and Miranda. "OK, if I am going to be able to help here, you all have to come clean with me. What is going on?" 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry again for the wait, everyone. I am studying for a big test that will be over with shortly. Thanks to all the reviews! You guys give me inspiration.  
  
Adam looked at Eckhart and shook his head. He smiled at Eckhart's pathetic attempt to frighten him into acting. "Even if I did know how to locate the rest of the Team, I would never tell you. Emma isn't going anywhere. She is staying right with me. This is my problem, Mason, I will solve it."  
  
Emma looked at Adam. She was furious. The anger within her was boiling and she couldn't control herself any longer. Tommy was dead. Adam had been lying to her and the others ... She looked at Adam and Eckhart talking but she didn't hear them anymore. She saw Eckhart's henchmen moving around Eckhart and attempting to surround them. Everything was moving so slowly. She was predicting it all. Emma slowly closed her eyes and reopened them. They were black as night. She had warned Adam the last time he kept information from the Team, when that creature from the ice nearly killed them, that she would never give him another chance to lie. She meant it. Adam whirled about when he noticed the hairs stand up on his neck. Emma's power was at its greatest and a wave of fear screamed out from her mind. Adam tried to repel it but could not. The cold tendrils of doom crept into his every thought. He was unable to control his own emotions and began to scream. He hit the ground and curled up in sheer terror.  
  
Eckhart was next. He smiled when he saw Adam go down but saw Emma for a split second before the wave hit him. "No!" he commanded in vain as he too was affected. His henchmen all collapsed. Soon, the group was writhing on the ground, holding their heads, clenching closed their eyes, and wailing from terror.  
  
Emma smiled. She walked over to Adam and leaned down to him. She thought about leaving him there to face Eckhart alone but her instincts told her that she would need him to help the others. She sent a mind blast of peace at Adam and he collapsed unconscious to the ground. Emma dragged him to the car and placed him inside. They were heading back to the hotel to figure out the next move. However, this time, Emma would have a say in what move came next. The first thing she was going to do was find Jesse.  
  
XXXX  
  
Shalimar quickly jumped on her bike. She had to get back to Adam and Emma. Jesse and Brennan were not at Sanctuary, and it appeared Brennan was badly injured. The Dominion was after them. How could she have been so stupid about Lexa? She prided herself on her instincts but this time even she was fooled. She never liked Lexa but she certainly didn't think that she would ever try to kill them. But leaving Sanctuary was not going to help her. She needed to find out everything she could about the Dominion and that information was going to be inside Sanctuary. She decided to hide her bike one more time and go back inside. This time she knew what she was up against.  
  
XXX  
  
Lexa revealed herself after Shalimar knocked out the Dominion's hit men. She had been cloaked in the corner of the dojo when they came inside. She hated the idea that all three of Mutant X got away from her. She must be getting old. The Dominion no longer trusted her. That was not good. She had to gain back their trust in order to survive. She was about to finish the job that Shalimar began by killing the Dominion's men when she heard someone coming. Lexa once again cloaked herself with light and tucked herself behind a corner. She smiled as she watched Shalimar quietly creep into the room.  
  
XXX  
  
Jesse, Michael, and Miranda all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jesse didn't know what to say. He could escape at any time but didn't dare leave Brennan. If worse came to worst, he would simply have to fight Michael and take Brennan out by force. That was exactly what he would do if this little talk went where he feared it would.  
  
Michael began. "So, what is going on? Who are you?"  
  
Jesse looked at Miranda, who had her head cast down towards the table. He looked back at Michael. "We're agents."  
  
Michael scrunched his forehead in disbelief. "You're spies?"  
  
This might work, Jesse thought, so he continued. "Not exactly. We're a special team of operatives. We protect a secret government project."  
  
Michael stood up from the table and walked away from it towards the sink. Miranda finally looked up at Jesse and then in the direction of Michael. Jesse thought he heard him chuckle.  
  
Michael turned back and looked at Jesse. He looked at Miranda and shook his head. The smile on his face was disconcerting and Jesse was ready to move.  
  
But nothing happened. Michael came back to the table and sat down. "Special operatives, huh? So tell me, what the hell shot him?"  
  
"A laser," Jesse replied.  
  
Michael widened his eyes at Jesse. "Tell me what your power is, Jesse."  
  
Jesse looked at Miranda is surprise.  
  
"What do you mean, powers?" Jesse responded. Now he needed to buy some time. Michael did know more than he was leading on. With his wife having been a Naxcon scientist, of course he knew more. But what side was he on? His mind was going a 100 miles an hour.  
  
"You know what I mean, Jesse," Michael got back up from the table and walked in the direction of Brennan's room. Jesse got up as well. Michael whirled about and the toaster flew off of the counter and smashed on the floor. Jesse looked at it in surprise. Miranda covered her face. Jesse looked back at Michael who now had a knife floating in the air beside him. His mind flung it at Jesse just as he saw it. Jesse phased just in time as it passed through him harmlessly and spiked into the wall behind him.  
  
Jesse hurled himself at Michael ready to fight when Michael put his hand up and stopped Jesse where he stood. He couldn't move.  
  
XXX  
  
Brennan awoke to the sound of a crash coming from the kitchen. He noted that he was back in bed and fully undressed. He was freezing and soaking wet. He noticed then that he was packed in ice. "Damn it!" he whispered as he realized just how wet he was. He struggled to get out of bed again. He knocked some of the ice onto the floor as he struggled. He could even feel his skin it was so cold. But he did feel better. His head seemed clearer. The ice must have taken down the fever, he thought as he managed to get to his feet on his own. He grabbed a towel that was near the bed and began to dry himself off.  
  
XXX  
  
Jesse was furious. Michael was a mutant. How?  
  
Michael knew that his mind was the only thing that could hold Jesse. When he saw him phase, he realized that he was a molecular. His wife had told him about them but he had never seen one, himself. "Jesse, I am not your enemy. Please, I needed to know if my suspicions were true and that was the only way. I would not have allowed the knife to touch you had you not defended yourself. Please, I need to talk to you. Just hear me out. If I let you go, will you sit down and come clean with me?"  
  
Jesse didn't have a choice. He needed to get free. "Yes."  
  
Michael released him and allowed him to sit back down. Miranda looked so ashamed but was glad that everything was out in the open.  
  
Michael sat down as well. Jesse noticed him look at the clock on the wall and mentally note the time. What was he waiting for? Jesse thought. They were trapped and a clock was ticking. 


	18. Chapter 18

Wow, a year! Meg and all others – I am so sorry. I am back – with a vengeance. Let's go.

Cold hearted orb that rules the night,  
Removes the colours from our sight,  
Red is gray and yellow white,  
But we decide which is right.  
And which is an illusion?  
Pinprick holes in a colourless sky,  
Let insipid figures of light pass by,  
The mighty light of ten thousand suns,  
Challenges infinity and is soon gone

Moody Blues, _The Day Begins_.

The group heard noises coming from Brennan's room. It sounded as if the ice were falling and hitting the floor. Michael and Jesse exchanged looks – Jesse in fear; Michael in concern. Jesse began to move towards the bedroom but Michael again placed his hand up to stop him. Jesse screamed in rage, "You are NOT going to keep me from helping Brennan! I don't know who you are but so help me God if you do not release me right fucking now I am going to kill you! Let me go you sonofabitch!"

Michael released Jesse in a showing of peace. Jesse raced into the bedroom to find Brennan out of bed. Michael was close behind. Brennan immediately formed a small arc in his hand as Jesse grabbed him to help him stand. They both looked at the door as Michael traversed its opening. Brennan immediately increased the energy but screamed and fell to the floor jolting Jesse from his grasp. Michael ran to Brennan to assess his condition. Jesse was unable to move because of the jolt he had received from Brennan. He could merely watch as he desperately tried to regain control of his faculties. Miranda whispered Brennan's name when she saw him lying on the floor. It was time to tell the truth. Everyone needed to know.

XXXX

Emma drove like the wind. She was heading for Sanctuary. Adam lay in the back of the car – fully awake. He didn't know quite how to approach Emma at this time. She was so unbelievably angry. She didn't understand. Emma was calling out to Jesse through her mind – trying to make contact. She quickly realized, however, that her rage was inhibiting her ability to communicate. She had to calm down. Adam screamed Emma's name as she swerved to miss an oncoming car. Emma startled back to reality when she heard Adam.

XXXX

Shalimar tried to ignore the blood on the floor. It was hard. She could avoid it with her eyes but the smell was overpowering. There was so much. But she knew that Sanctuary maintained back up tapes on all of the security cameras. One of them was located in the dojo. All she had to do was get to the control panel room in order to access them. She was ever so cautious.

Lexa watch Shalimar with disgust. She couldn't believe how such a powerful new mutant could be so stupid. Shalimar noticed her presence immediately once she passed by her location. Shalimar had an excellent sense of smell and right now, she smelled a rat.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews and for staying with me. I won't desert again – this time you can trust me. I will finish this story – I promise.

Brennan fought against Michael. He didn't fully comprehend what was happening – he just felt that he couldn't trust the situation. "Get off me!" he yelled at Michael.

"Brennan, I am trying to help you. You need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself," Michael pleaded as he tried to keep Brennan from struggling.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse ordered. Jesse was finally beginning to come around and was moving across the floor towards Brennan and Michael.

Miranda just watched everything unfolding. "Stop it," Miranda yelled, "Just everyone stop!"

All three men turned to look at her. They noticed she was crying. Michael was first to speak. "Miranda, stay out of this. Go back to the kitchen and I will be out in a minute."

"No, Michael, you don't understand." Miranda continued.

"Miranda, I told you we would speak later and we will. Right now, I need to take care of some things."

Jesse took advantage of Michael's distracted state and moved over to Brennan. He wrenched him away from Michael. Michael was a bit startled by the move but released Brennan.

"It's ok," Jesse said trying to calm Brennan down. Brennan had pretty much stopped struggling but Jesse wanted him to know he was there. Jesse propped him up against himself in such a position as to protect him from Michael if it became necessary.

Michael got up off of the floor and moved over to Miranda. "What don't we understand?" he asked as he touched Miranda's face.

Miranda flinched away. She glared at Michael with anger and disgust. "Michael – I need to tell you something about Brennan and Jesse."

"Miranda, no," Jesse proclaimed from the center of the room. He felt completely helpless.

Miranda looked past Michael at Jesse. "It will be ok Jesse. Michael needs to know who you are and you need to know who Michael is."

Michael looked at Miranda. "You wouldn't."

"I have to!" she exclaimed as she moved past Michael and over to Brennan. For the first time since he arrived, Miranda touched Brennan's face. He responded with a smile. She looked at Jesse who was still holding Brennan. "It will be ok," she assured.

Miranda stood up and told Michael to help Brennan back into bed. "Don't struggle Brennan. Let him help you. He's on your side."

Everyone complied and once again, Brennan was helped back into his bed. When Michael was satisfied that he was once again stable and Jesse was certain Michael hadn't done anything to him, Miranda spoke.

"Alright, we are all going to sit in this room and I am going to exchange information about each of you to the other so everything will be out in the open and maybe Brennan will survive. OK?"

Michael and Jesse looked at one another. Miranda moved over and sat on the window seat by Brennan's bed so that he could hear what she was about to say. Michael moved by her and pulled up a chair while Jesse sat on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Michael warned as he took Miranda's hand. He knew Miranda was about to reveal everything about him and who he was. They knew about his previous wife having worked for Naxcom but they had no idea of who he was or why he happened to be in this nothing little town.

"We can trust them," Miranda reassured Michael.

"With what?" Jesse asked curiously. Brennan said nothing but was listening as well as he could.

"Brennan, do you remember the kind of welcome – or rather – no welcome you received when you arrived here 2 years ago?"

Michael looked at Miranda. He now believed he was about to hear something from his new wife that maybe he would rather not know about.

Brennan looked at Miranda. "Yeah," he responded under his breath. He really was exhausted but he needed to hear what was going on. His mind was spinning. He had learned about so many different plots in the past few days. He felt the only person in the world he could trust right now was Jesse.

"Well, there was a reason," Miranda continued. "You see, when you all came here and we were trapped in the dome. We all thought that the dome was in place because our fathers wanted to keep us safe from the outside world."

"Like Waco," Jesse interjected.

Miranda looked at him and continued. "As it turns out, we weren't really here in that capacity at all."

Brennan yelped slightly as he tried to sit more upright. He needed to hear this. Jesse helped get him settled.

"The dome was an experiment. We were all kidnapped - some from orphanages, some from laboratories. None of us was born here. We were being brainwashed by the magnetic field of the dome and kept here like prisoners."

"You weren't prisoners," Michael interjected.

"Yes we were, Michael. You know that. We were the subjects of some type of experiment involving mind control," Miranda continued.

"It wasn't mind control," Michael countered, "it was early hologram imaging. Naxcom was working on experimentation involving holographic images and hypnotism as a method of controlling cultures. Eventually, they wanted to turn it into a weapon. Violence didn't work in wars – maybe complacency would. Lock your enemy up in a biosphere, convince him that he is a farmer from the 19th century and watch how docile he becomes. That was the entire goal of the project that is until some type of super weapon took out the dome," Michael continued.

Jesse looked at Brennan's wide eyes. This was not a good story. "Mirada wait. How do you know all of this?" Jesse asked, "You didn't even know how to step foot outside the dome once it came down. How do you know about all of this?"

Michael was surprised at Jesse's comment. "You were here when the dome fell?" Michael asked.

"That is what I am getting at, Michael," Miranda continued. "Jesse, Brennan, Shalimar, and Emma brought down the dome with the help of Adam."

"Adam?' Michael asked. "You mean Cain?" He was thoroughly shocked.

"How do you know Adam?" Jesse interjected.

"I was a scientist at Naxcom as well as my wife," Michael confessed. "Miranda, I will take it from here. Yes. Naxcom was experimenting in this little town. We weren't hurting anyone and it was proving successful."

"How can you possibly say you weren't hurting anyone when you kidnapped them and kept them from the world?" Brennan slowly asked.

"We were looking for world peace."

"At the threat of freedom?" Jesse interjected.

"Suddenly some group brought down that dome and within a couple of weeks everyone began regaining their memories of their previous lives. It became chaos here and Naxcom needed to do damage control. That is why they sent me. I am the doctor from out there. I was able to convince most everyone that they had been experiencing some type of post-traumatic stress. I am what Adam Cain calls a psionic. I can control matter and minds." I met Miranda when I got here and we fell in love. Then Naxcom blew up and I have just been here. "

"Mike, tell them everything," Miranda interjected. She had already decided that if he didn't spill the beans, he was going to.

Jesse had heard enough.

"Someone is trying to get me," Michael continued.

"What do you mean by 'get you?'" Jesse asked.

"Some group named the Domican or Dominion has been trying to get to me. They want to control my powers. I've been hiding out with Miranda but I don't' know when they will find me. That is why I was worried about you two. Miranda, how well do you know them?"

Brennan began coughing at this time and interrupted the conversation. Jesse felt it was entirely on purpose but it kept Miranda from telling Michael about them. They needed to check out this story on their own without Michael.


End file.
